Sweet child of mine
by jaybee1119
Summary: Castiel knew he was running out of time and had only one option if he was to save his newborn son. He must travel back in time and ask his old friends help. And pray his friend did not want to know where the baby came from or they would all be in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet child of mine

Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural or any of the Characters and do not wish to hurt or offend.

"Shush baby everything will be ok in a minute you will be safe." Cas said to the small bundle he held in his arms. He knew he was doing the right thing as he stared at the small dark haired green eyed wriggling child he held in his arms. He just hoped he would be able to make the journey back through time without causing too much damage to the child or himself in the process.

"Don't worry you can do it Cas," the little voice in the back of his mind told him. It had always amused him how much that little voice sounded like Dean, It always encouraged him to do the right thing and it had never been wrong before so he decided he needed to trust it now. Looking around the small room that had been his home for the last few weeks, he knew he shouldn't feel the way he felt now. But he would miss the faded torn blue wall paper and suspicious stains on the matching faded carpets. This is where he had spent the last few weeks with the person he loved more then life. And where they had died in his arms hopefully knowing just how much he loved them.

"Its ok baby" He said to the tiny bundle as he picked up the blue diaper bag that lay on the bed. "Daddy will make sure you're safe." He said with a sigh as he concentrated on where he knew he needed to go to keep his tiny son safe.

"Dean I have been patient, Look I know you are still grieving but you really need to get your act together and face up to the truth Sammy isn't coming back." Lisa told him with a voice that broke with sadness.

He knew that she was only trying to help him, she had been trying for the last six months and he had to admit he hadn't made it easy… But looking at her now he could have happily blackened those tear filled eyes. He had never hit a woman in his life unless of course you counted those that were possessed. But now he really had to fight to keep control of himself, how dare she talk about his Sammy like that, or act like she understood how he felt.

"Lisa I know that he isn't coming back… But I can't just get over it just like that." He said snapping his fingers in the air. "I know you have only tried to help me and I don't know how to say this but I am so sorry I just can't be what you want me to be right now." he said placing his head in his hands… Why did he make that stupid promise to Sammy, A promise that he knew he now couldn't keep. "I think it's best if I went away for a while!" He told her as he got to his feet and made his way to the door. "I am so sorry" He said one last time as he made his way out the door to his baby.

He knew he should have at least tried to make things work with Lisa, but his heart hadn't been in it. He had broken his promise to his baby brother and he was only grateful that Sammy wasn't here to see what a screw up he was.

Things hadn't really improved over the past week not that Dean thought it would. He hated himself for being so weak as he lay in his cheap motel bed curled up in the foetal position as heart wrenching sobs escaped his lips.

"Wouldn't you be proud of your big strong brother now Sammy" He said voice dripping with sarcasm. He knew he had to stop thinking this way, it really wasn't doing him any good but God he missed brother. His entire life had revolved around the kid from the moment his parents had brought the screaming little bundle home from the hospital. He had done everything for him after their Mother had been killed by the yellow eyed demon .And their father being either to wrapped up in his own grief, or seeking vengeance on every evil son of a bitch he came across for taking away the love of his life. And now here Dean was alone in some random motel in the middle of Iowa trying to figure out how everything had gone so wrong and why he was still here when his baby brother was gone.

Dean was pulled from his morbid thoughts when he heard something hit the door hard. He jumped he hadn't meant to, Dean Winchester had never been jumpy he could only put it down to the fact that he had been so caught up in his own self pity.

As he made his way to the door to investigate what the hell had hit it he drew out his gun, He may be out of practice but he was under no illusions that he may be being paranoid drawing his gun at the slightest noise. Oh no he knew what went bump in the night, and if there was something out there trying to get his attention then they would also feel the cool metal of his gun.

Turing the key in the lock Dean pushed the door open as fast as he could holding his gun outstretched ready to blow whatever was out there straight back to hell. But dropped his weapon when he saw the man lying on the floor.

"Cas?" Dean asked as he bent down to examine the battered and bloody angel, In all the time he had know Cas after all the battles they had fought together Dean had never seen him look so injured.

"Dean help us please." Cas asked the hunter as he passed out and that's when he heard the small cry and really took a good hard look at the scene in front of him. He gently moved Cas to one side and was shocked to see that he had been wrapped protectively around a small blue bundle, a bundle that was moving and beginning to cry.

Gently picking up the crying child Dean scanned the wriggling infant for any obvious sign of injury finding none he headed back into the motel room and pulled a draw out of the cupboard placed it on one of the beds and laid the baby in it hoping it would be ok while he brought Cas in so he could see just how badly injured the angel really was.

He had seen Cas take some beatings in his time but he had always healed himself quickly. That didn't seem to be happening this time, He had been out cold for over five hours .Dean had cleaned and dressed all the wounds he could but what had him worried though was that even the minor scrapes and bruises were not even beginning to heal themselves why? He knew Cas was now a full blown angel again and with that came certain advantages healing being one of them and being one tough son of a bitch being another, so what the hell was going on with his friend? And who the hell had got the drop on him? Cas always knew when trouble was looming and find a way out of it he just didn't understand and unfortunately he didn't have time to think about it now he had a screaming little boy to deal with.

Dean never claimed to be Mary freaking Poppins, but he had always been good with Sammy when he was a baby knowing what his little brother wanted before he even cried for it but with this little guy he was clueless. He had fed him burped him and changed a very stinky diaper, Christ he had even tried singing to him like he had Sam. But nothing was working and he was starting to worry he had missed something when he had checked him for injuries.

"A little help would be nice Cas" Dean said as he laid the baby on the bed next to the angel to check him for any injuries he may have missed and the minute he did he thought he had gone deaf because the little boy stopped crying. And he was almost to busy jumping up and down doing a happy dance that the baby was finally quiet that he nearly didn't see Cas move and hear what he had to say to the little guy.

"Shush now Samuel Daddy's here!"

"What the fuck?"

TBC I hope .let me know what you think. I know it is short and a little rough and I may take down and rewrite but I had an idea and just had to put it on here. I am not sure about the title I gave this story and may change it at some point Thanks for reading x


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet child of mine chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of the characters.

Thanks to BeyondBirthday'slover Thanks for being me first reviewer on this story. I am glad you are hooked and I hope my update came soon enough and did not disappoint.

"Shush now Samuel Daddy's here!"

"What the fuck?"

Dean had been sat in his chair all night watching the angel and the child sleep. Even if he hadn't needed to keep an eye on the injured Cas and make sure that the angel didn't roll on the baby while he slept, he knew that he wouldn't sleep there was just too much to think about. And he needed to get his head around what he had heard the angel say before he awoke.

How could Cas be a father? He was an angel and even though Dean didn't know as much about angels as Sammy did he was sure that angels where meant to stay pure weren't they?

And if He really was the baby's father why on earth did he call him Samuel? You would think he would call the baby a heavenly name. And where was the mom? God the questions were running through Deans head thick and fast and it pissed him off no end that he had to wait for the angel to wake to get some answers .Good thing he didn't have to wait too long or he would have gone out of his exhausted mind.

"Dean?" Castiel croaked out dryly and Dean was up and out of his chair so fast it made the room swim in front of his tired eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty glad you decided to wake your lazy ass up." Dean said he didn't realise just how worried Cas had made him until he saw his deep blue eyes looking at him and felt such relief wash over him. The relief didn't last long though because as he took a closer look at the angel he noticed the great big fat tears start to cascade down his face.

Dean never could deal with people crying and seeing his friend sit up and put his head in his hands so obviously trying to hide his tears Dean felt guilt wash over him. He knew Cas was trying to hide his tears to make him not feel uncomfortable and that just made him feel like shit. He could see Castiel's shoulders shaking trying not to make a sound, trying to hold back the emotions that where already overtaking him. And Dean did the only thing he could do, something so out of character for him. He climbed on the bed next to Cas carefully not wanting to wake the sleeping baby and put his arm around Castiels shoulders and pulled the weeping angel into his arms and just held him.

Castiel wasn't sure how long he had been sat on the bed being held by Dean but he knew he had to put a stop to it Now… He didn't have the time or the strength to be held by the hunter although the comfort he felt in knowing just how hard that gesture had been for Dean was more then he could have ever imagined ,but he really need it to stop now! The angel had to fight with himself to remove himself from the hunter's warm embrace.

"Dean I am so glad I found you" Castiel said as he looked into Dean's concerned green eyes.

"Cas what happened to you man? Last time I saw you, you where on your way back to heaven and now here you are six months later turning up here beaten to within an inch of your life with a baby." Dean could see panic rising in his friend he hadn't meant to throw questions at him quite so quickly. But he needed to know what trouble the angel had gotten himself into and just what they where up against.

"Dean where is he? Please tell me he is ok?" Now Dean knew where the panic had come from the angel was afraid for his child.

"Cas its ok he is on the bed right next to you and he is completely fine I promise. He has been fed and changed and I can tell you that kid has one hell of a set of lungs on him .He had me worried for a while but he quietened down the minute I lay him on the bed next to you." He said with a smile trying to reassure the worried angel.

Castiel picked up his son and showered him with kisses and Dean felt something he hadn't felt since Sammy had died a warmth that seemed to melt his frozen heart even if it was only a small amount, it was still progress.

"Thank you Dean what you did for us last night I can never repay. I promise I will answer all your questions when I get back but right now I need to make sure I wasn't followed here. And I need to get some things for Samuel, would you be ok to look after him for a while I promise I won't be long?" Castiel asked hating the way Dean cringed when he said that name.

"Yeah sure Cas I think I can manage to look after this munchkin till you get back don't worry. But when you do get back we need to talk about what or who is after you ok." Dean was about to ask the angel to bring him back some coffee but when he looked up he had gone.

"Well I guess it's just you and me then kiddo." Dean said smiling down at the little boy.

Two hours had passed since Castiel had left and Dean was starting to get worried. How long did it take to buy formula and diapers? Baby Sam had started to cry almost as soon as the angel had left the room and hadn't stopped since. Dean had tried everything to calm the heart broken sobs coming from the baby but had failed miserably… "See I told you I would make a terrible father Sammy. I can't even look after someone else's kid how would I manage with one of my own?"

He hated to admit it even to himself but this little baby scared him more then all the monsters he had faced. How could that be though he was tiny and helpless?

"Dean I felt your distress what has happened?" A voice said from behind him startling him so much that he almost dropped the baby.

"Jesus Cas I thought I told you not to sneak up on people! And I don't know what happened he just keeps crying and I can't get him to stop, maybe he just missed his daddy I don't know. Just take him will you." Dean said passing baby Sam over to Castiel hoping that he didn't sound too hash and not wanting the angel to think that Dean had , had enough and wouldn't help him. But right now he just wanted to sit down and ease his aching back.

"But Dean where do I take him? I do not know his father?" Castiel asked him with confusion written all over his face.

"Cas what has gotten into you please don't joke I am too tired. Just do your daddy thing and stop him crying before he pop's a lung." Cas still looked at him confusion replaced by concern for Dean's sanity.

"I am not his father Dean you are mistaken I am an angel of the lord and as such I can not have a child!" Dean stared at Castiel worry creasing his brow. Had who ever was after him caught him up? Had they erased his mind?

"Cas what have they done to you? This is Samuel your son, you have got to remember him man. You came here last night beat up to hell and bleeding asking me to help you. You told me just a couple of hours ago that you where going out to make sure nobody had followed you here and you needed a few things for the little guy. Please Cas you have got to remember?" Dean said climbing out of his chair and removing the still wailing baby Sam from the angel's arms. And began pacing around the shabby little motel room rocking the infant needing him to quieten down so he could figure out what was going on here.

"Dean I assure you I wasn't here last night I was up in heaven when I felt your fear. I came as quickly as I could." Dean's head snapped up at the mention of heaven, well it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened now.

"What did those angel douche bags do to you Cas?" He could see anger begin to form on his friends face.

"Those angel 'douche bags' as you so nicely put it are my brothers and sister's Dean and I will not have you talking about them in such a way." Castiel told Dean with anger evident in his voice, unsettling the child even more if that was even possible.

Castiel had made as made his search as wide as he could and only when he was positive that he hadn't been followed did he make his way back to the motel.

The minute he arrived he knew something was wrong, He could hear Dean's voice rose telling someone to stop yelling. That he was upsetting baby Sam.

The angel reached out with his angel mojo as Dean would have called it. To see if he could sense who was in the room with Dean, who it was that had upset his son… But he couldn't tell who or what it was, just that it had great power. Dropping his bags in the parking lot he ran through the door to be greeted by himself looking at him in confusion. He just stood there looking at himself trying to sense if this was an impostor but knowing that it wasn't he knew he was going to have some explaining to do. What the hell was he doing here anyway he was supposed to be in heaven for another few months yet. He was brought out of his thoughts by Dean who had put Samuel down on the bed and had a gun trained on him.

"Ok just who the hell are you? And what the hell is going on here? You better start talking now before I blow your freaking head off."

What he heard almost broke Castiel's heart Dean from the future would never have threatened him, would have known it was him immediately and most importantly would never have drawn a weapon around Samuel.

"Dean don't" both Castiel's shouted in unison. "It's me!"

Hope you guys liked chapter 2 and please review to let me know if you think I should continue or what you liked or disliked. I have some exciting things planned. I just hope the characters behave themselves and go in the right direction…..


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet child of mine chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own supernatural If I did there would be mini Sam and Dean's for everyone….But I am not sure I would want to share Cas… Oh what the hell there would be enough mini Castiel's to go around as well.

"Dean don't" Both Castiel's shouted in unison. "It's me"

"Well hell" Dean said before he lowered his weapon and took a seat in the chair he had occupied earlier, since when had the great hunter Dean Winchester been prone to legs that turned to jelly at the sight of something unusual?

"I must be out of practice" Dean said quietly hoping that neither Cas had heard him. Ha would he ever be that lucky? The answer to that one is easy, Would he hell.

"Dean are you ok?" Both Angels asked in unison. And Dean just hoped that they would both stop doing that soon because it was creeping the hell out of him. The only difference's that Dean could discern between the pair were that while one stood stock still at the other end of the room concern evident in his eyes and head tilted to the side like a robot. The other more human one had made his way over to the crying child and picked him up cooing to him to try and make his tears subside.

"Yeah I think so but I think its time for you to talk Cas."

"Yes I think it is Castiel." The other angel agreed from the other end of the room. And for the first time in so long Dean saw a human reaction in his Castiel. He was as freaked out as Dean, but Dean had an idea it must f be far worse on Cas then on him. Because it was he that had a child and he had no idea where in hell it had come from.

"I am from three years in the future and I was kind of hoping that I could limit the amount of information I told you Dean because I did not want to alter the future. And I never dreamed I would run into myself and have to tell me anything." Dean just sat and shook his head at future Cas as he fed his son.

"I can understand that and understand how it could cause problems. I would not want to run into me either" The other Cas said with a nod of his head. And the whole situation was too surreal for dean, watching both of his angels having a conversation. He must be dreaming he thought to himself as he pinched himself hard.

"Ouch shit" Dean said as he realised that it had hurt like hell and that he was awake.

"Dean?" Both of them said together again.

"Its ok, I am ok I just wanted to try something. And guys do you think you could do me a favour and stop doing that freaky ass Stepford kids shit you're creeping me out? Carry on Cas…" Dean said as he looked at the Angel from the future.

"Yes by all means Dean, but wouldn't you rather wait for Sammy so I don't have to repeat myself? I know how you hate that"

He knew he had said something wrong the minute he saw pain flash through the young hunters eyes.

"Dean?" Future Castiel asked worry evident in his voice.

It took a hell of a lot of strength but Dean drew it from somewhere and answered the worried Angel.

"I don't know about your time future boy. But in ours we would be waiting forever for Sammy to walk through that door" Dean sucked in a huge deep breathe to compose himself .He could feel the tears prickling his eyes and did not want to show either angel any sign of weakness.

"He won't be walking through that door not now or ever Cas Sammy is dead!"

Castiel just looked at Dean Confusion eating away at him. He knew Sam had died saving the world from Lucifer along with Adam Dean's other brother. But Sammy had returned after two months, He had rid himself of the fallen angel with a little help from Death and fought his way out of Lucifer's prison to return to Dean. Sam needed to be here to help Dean with what was to come, to fight beside him Dean and Bobby or the future would never happen. Cas would never find the love he had never dreamed he was worthy of and little Samuel would never be born.

Cas could feel panic rising in him, Oh god was it him that had messed up? Was it because of his selfish need to save his son and his need to see Dean that had caused all of this?

"Dean there is no way this can be happening. I know there are alternate futures and parallel worlds out there. But there is no way A me from the future could cross between the veils and come back to a past that was not his own." Castiel Said as future Cas looked at him with hope in his eyes, while Dean just looked confused.

"So let's get this straight you are telling me Sammy is alive out there somewhere?"

"Yes Dean!" Both Castiel's said. And this time it didn't even annoy Dean. He was too happy to know that Sammy was out there somewhere and he was going to get him back.

"Do you know exactly how or where Sammy came back Cas?" Dean asked looking at future Cas. Dean did not know what had happened a while ago to the Angel from the future. Why he had looked as if he was going to hyperventilate or faint. Could angels even do that? But he could see that the angel had relaxed a bit now and he would be sure to find out about that later one way or another. But right now all he wanted to know about was Sammy.

Cas couldn't see any harm in telling Dean it wasn't as if it was about the future so as Dean would say "What the hell"

"After the fight in the cemetery and Sam had taken back control he jumped into the pit, which you already know though. As Sam started the fall into hell he never showed even the slightest amount of fear. He was stronger then any of us ever gave him credit for… And somebody was watching him as he fell just hoping he could work a little of his mojo and save such a brave soul because he knew he would be needed in the future… Death had worked some kind of spell though I do not claim to know exactly what it was. All I know is that as Sam fell through it. It yanked Lucifer out of him and my brother continued his fall. But yours was bounced right back up and out of hell. Sam was going to return to you right away but he knew there was something different about him now and he needed to make sure that he was safe for you to be around." Cas had to stop there for a moment to make sure that Dean and the other him was taking it all in.

"Different how?" Dean asked but not really sure he wanted to know. But it can't have been that bad or future Cas would have not been waiting for him to walk through the door.

"Well it really isn't as bad as you might think Dean in fact it comes in handy a lot in the future. But Sam did not want to expose you Ben and Lisa to him if there was any chance that he may be dangerous. During the day he tried to figure out what and how his new found powers worked. And at night he watched over the family he hoped you would become a member of. After a two months of watching you he realised he had made a mistake making you promise to start a new life with Lisa and Ben. He knew that you would have the family you always dreamed of Dean but not with them it would be a family completely of your own." Cas had to stop and take a breath he was finding it so much harder then he thought to continue.

"How did he know that Cas?" Dean asked clearly caught up in the story that he should have know by now.

"Because of his powers Dean, Sam was always destined to see the future if it hadn't been for that demon skank Ruby messing everything up. His power would have developed without all the demon bullshit that went with it."

Dean was looking at Cas with pride… He had really rubbed off on this version of him. But the other angel just looked at him in disgust.

"Anyway Sam saw your future and decided that his other powers where of no risk to you. So he decided to step out of the shadows and talk to you but he knew that it wouldn't be that easy to get you to except him. So he did the only thing he could possibly do in the situation, he used his angel powers and called me back from heaven."

Dean was looking at his Castiel with such suspicion. Had Sam called him and Cas decided to keep that juicy little nugget of information to himself?

"Dean I swear Sam never called me if he had I would have returned to earth just to make sure you where safe I promise you."

"I believe you." Dean told the worried angel. "So he has Angel powers now Cas?" He asked future Castiel.

"Yes Dean he got to keep all the good from Lucifer but all of his bad was expelled and returned to hell with him."

"So the question now is who has Sam? And how do we get him back?" Dean said looking at both of his angels and he knew with them both there was no way he could fail.

Review please I have had a few of you add the story to your alerts but only the wonderful BeyondBirthday'slover has reviewed so far so I dedicate this chapter to you and hope it does not disappoint. We are getting to a really interesting part of the story I hope so stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet child of mine chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own supernatural or any of the characters.

This chapter did not go exactly where I wanted it to go. But it is a good lead into the next two chapters and we also get a glimpse into why Cas left heaven Please read review and enjoy

"So the question now is who has Sam? And how do we get him back?" Dean said looking at both of his angels and he knew with them both there was no way he could fail.

Dean couldn't believe it his Sammy was alive and even though he wasn't here like he should have been and even knowing more likely then not some evil son of a bitch had his baby brother. He couldn't help but smile because he knew he would get him back safe and well or die trying.

"Cas do you think he is any danger?" Dean asked looking into the angel's eyes. But when he looked up from the child he was gently rocking back to sleep. The smile on the angels face told him all he had to know and the tension he had been holding inside vanished.

"Not even a little Dean…He has all the powers of an angel and is as strong as the other me over there… He is virtually indestructible." Cas told him with a nod in the direction of the other angel.

Dean's Castiel was staring dangers through the other version of him, looking furious at what future Cas had just told them. And Dean just looked between them confused. Just what the hell was going on here? And what wasn't future boy telling them?

"So Sammy is as strong as you guys? Well hell that works in our favour, you two can break into to where ever the bad guys are holding my little brother and kick some ass with your angel Kung foo or some shit like that. And then all three of you can fight your way out together….Its sounds like a kick ass plan to me, and I don't even have to get my hands dirty." But Dean's Castiel just shook his head sadly.

"Erm Dean …I don't think that your plan will work. You think you have an angel army to break your brother out, But only one of us has all of our powers."

Dean was shocked how could only one of them have all their powers? He knew his Cas did as he had his grace fully restored after Sammy stopped the apocalypse. And was as tough as the day he dragged Dean out of hell. So just what in the hell was he talking about? They were both the same person weren't they? So both must have had their grace restored.

"Dean He is right only one of us does have all our powers and it isn't me… Did it not occur to you last night when it took so long for me to heal? Or why I didn't just appear in your room. Why I had to come to you for protection, when if I had my powers I could have fought off who's after me alone?"

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing… He had just found out Sam was alive and he thought he had two angels to fight at his side to help rescue his brother but now…

"How?" Dean asked as future Cas looked directly at his other self who shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other before locking eyes with him knowing exactly where this story was going. And he didn't want to be here when Dean found out how he fell.

He shouldn't know that kind of thing because if he could find a way to stop whatever it was before it happened then he would. And that would mess up everyone's future something that he wasn't willing to be held accountable for… No he had to get out of here as fast as possible.

"I must go Dean I do not wish to hear this" The angel told him as he prepared to leave. Dean could see that his Cas wanted to bolt but what he didn't get was why?

"If that's what you want Cas"

Dean told him not really knowing what his problem was. When he met his future self he wanted to know everything he had followed and pushed himself to find out as much information as he could to stop his bother before he even became Lucifer. But in the end he just saw this older self dead at the hands of his baby brother. Who knows it could help Cas remove that stick from up his ass that he had just had reinserted by the heavenly mafia. But it was the Angels choice. If he wanted to leave he could he just hoped that he would be back he couldn't get Sammy back alone but he would try it if he had to. He just nodded to Dean and was gone…

"Right spill Cas, what happened to all your angel juice?" Dean asked him when they were alone in the room once more.

"I broke the rules" Castiel told him as he placed baby Sam on the bed and started to pace the room. Dean was starting to get pissed as he watched the angel walking laps in the confined space of the room he just hoped that the angel was not just going to leave it like that with no more of an explanation… When he began to speak again.

"I never meant for any of it to happen…I had always tried to be so good and follow the rules our father laid out for us and at one point in time it would never have occurred to me to even question them. Not even when I rebelled to help you try and stop Sammy from releasing Lucifer. I killed my own brothers and sisters but I still believed that god in all his wisdom had a plan for me. And when I became human I hated how weak I had become, that I couldn't even help in the final battle I had my own free will then but I still had trouble going against my fathers will. He wanted my brothers to fight it out in that bone yard and I know now that he meant them both to die there… I had my doubts about the whole thing which is why I followed you there and why Bobby ended up wearing me. But then I had my grace restored and I was trapped again having to fall inline with all the other angel's and given orders to return to heaven. I didn't want to be that sheep anymore Dean but my father had heard my final prayer and restored my powers so I could heal two of the greatest men I had ever had the pleasure to fight alongside and I knew I had to be grateful to him for that. But he refused to help Sam and I was suspicious from that moment on."

Castiel had finally stopped pacing the room and sat down on the bed next to his son and ran a hand lovingly through the baby's hair.

"When I returned to heaven I fought so hard to forget everything I had learned from you and your bother about what it was to be human… but I couldn't And I became what you saw here today just an empty shell . I wasn't happy and I can tell you that neither is he, he may act like he is god's obedient servant again… But he is waiting for a chance to be free to really live his life" Castiel stopped and looked up towards heaven as he spoke again

"I tried so hard father so why did you forsake me? Why did you give me free will and then snatch it away? If you wanted me to be a good little solider why didn't you take all the emotions away that I had begun to feel and make me like I was before I met the Winchesters? I just don't understand… If you did not want me to fall in love then why did you let me feel it? Did you want me to fail you? Did you want me to fall again? Please just answer me…."

Castiel cried and it took all the strength Dean had not to walk over to the angel and hold him in his arms. He didn't know where all these feelings where coming from they were so unlike him. But he just wanted to hide his angel away from the world and protect him from a father that had so obviously miss treated the one and only truly good person Dean had ever known. But he couldn't do that .It wasn't his place and he had a kid brother to save so he did the next best thing and placed a hand on the angels shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You don't have to carry on Cas I understand." He told him hoping to end the angel's pain. He could not believe what those heavenly son's of bitches had done to him when his only crime had been to fall in love.

"No Dean I must tell you everything if you are to be able to help Sammy my child and I." he almost shouted at Dean so he just nodded and let the angel continue.

"I know when I left you that night in your car I never said goodbye and I wished I had it tortured me every day I was stuck up in heaven…I know you felt I had abandoned you when I left that night, but I promise you I didn't . I watched over you day and night and every time you became angry, cried or begged for me to come back to earth and help you it almost tore my heart in two and on more then occasion I almost did as you requested. But I had to play the ever dutiful son and know my place and I was told that place was in heaven. I should have come back to earth sooner I know that now…."

Castiel' eyes had become so misty he had to stop and take a calming deep breath, now would not be a good time to break down in font of the hunter.

"I was watched the whole time I was in heaven, and I knew that I couldn't step one foot out of line. I had rebelled once and I knew there where certain angel's just waiting for me to do it again. And I knew that there would be no more second chances if I disobeyed again I would be dead. There are not many things an angel is afraid of but that is one thing we all fear. When a human dies they get to move on to heaven to live in paradise but when an angel dies we are just gone. So I was going to fight all my new found emotions and guilt at leaving you on earth alone and do as my father ordered until Sammy called.

Tbc

Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and hope you all leave a Review as it tells me I am doing something right or wrong. In the next chapter there will be some Cas and Sam and we may even get to know what Sam told Cas about the future to make the angel rethink his life in heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet child of mine chapter 5**

**Disclaimer I do not own any part of supernatural or any of the characters and do not wish to cause any harm or offence to anyone…**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**"I was watched the whole time I was in heaven, and I knew that I couldn't step one foot out of line. I had rebelled once and I knew there where certain angel's just waiting for me to do it again. And I knew that there would be no more second chances if I disobeyed again I would be dead. There are not many things an angel is afraid of but that is one thing we all fear. When a human dies they get to move on to heaven to live in paradise but when an angel dies we are just gone. So I was going to fight all my new found emotions and guilt at leaving you on earth alone and do as my father ordered until Sammy called."**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx **

**Cas sat back on the bed and thought long and hard about the night Sam had called him back to earth and how it had changed his life forever. He knew he had to approach the subject carefully as he didn't want to reveal too much to the hunter. Sam had told so many things that night that the angel had never revealed to anyone…Not even Dean.**

"**Dean there is so much I wish I could tell you about that night but I cant…I do not wish to risk the future when we all have so much to loose.." Cas said while looking between Dean and his sleeping son.**

"**I will tell you what I can and then I have to rest Dean." Cas told him and it was true he did need to. **

**Angel's do not normally sleep but Cas was not all angel anymore… And that was something he needed to remember when they finally got some kind of plan together to save Sammy. He had always been one to rush in and consider the consequences later; he had relied on his angel powers far too much before he fell. But now he was as good as mortal and should not put himself in foolish danger. Cas knew that the instinct to protect Dean would still be running as strongly through him as it always had done. He had been responsible for Dean's safety and well being ever since he had pulled him out of hell… And he would always do everything within his limited power to make sure the hunter came to as little harm as possible. But that was the problem he did have limited powers at least the other Cas would be there and he knew that like himself no harm would come to Dean with him around.**

"**Its ok Cas just fill me in on what I need to know and skip the boring parts I really need food at some point today."**

**Cas looked at the dirty grey carpet guiltily he couldn't believe he had forgotten even the most basic human need .when was the last time Dean had eaten? It must have been a hell of a long time ago given the angry sounds coming from his stomach.**

"**Dean I can hear your stomach from all the way over here I think you should go and get something to eat now. You need to keep your strength up if we are going to get your brother back." He could see the protest written all over the hunters face… But Dean had taken care of him and his son for long enough, now it was time Dean looked out for Dean.**

"**I will be ok for a little while longer…" Dean said although Cas could see the discomfort the young man was feeling with every growl his stomach made.**

"**Dean just go please you need to eat and I need rest. I need you to be strong enough to get Sam back if baby Samuel and I are going to be able to make it back to our own time alive so we don't have to keep looking over our shoulder when we do get back home. Please Dean just do this one thing for me without us having fight. You can wake me as soon as you get back and I will tell you everything you need to know then I promise." Dean could see from the look in the angel eyes that if they where to fight over this there was no way on earth he was going to win.**

"**Ok Cas you win." Dean told him as he picked up his coat and keys and left the room muttering. "Stupid freaking hormonal angel's meant to be a Daddy but he sure as hell acts like a freaking mommy!" If only he knew…..**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The minute Cas heard the Impala leave the car lot he lay down on the bed. Even though he was bone tired he didn't think he would be able to sleep but as soon as he closed his eyes he was out dreaming of the night Sammy called to him… **

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**When Castiel had become human he had hoped and prayed so many times to be returned home but now here he was back amongst his family and he almost wished to be human again. He had spent all day watching Dean and he knew sooner or later he would be caught and he would be in more trouble then he could handle, but he couldn't even be bothered to care. "Let them catch me" he thought to himself because he knew that no matter what the punishment would be, if he could he would be right back to watching the young hunter.**_

_**Castiel just didn't understand why he couldn't watch over Dean he had done more for him then any other angel had done for a human in centuries. He had pulled him from the pits of hell and fought along side him in more battles then he could remember didn't that count for anything? All he wanted to do was make sure Dean was safe after all that was his job wasn't it? What he had been sent to earth to do…**_

_**When he had been caught watching over Dean the last time he knew he had pushed his luck as far as it could go. He was summoned before Raguel and given what was to be his final warning. **_

"_**Castiel you have always been a good obedient angel why has this changed? Why do I keep being told you are watching over the Winchester boy? This must stop now it is unacceptable for an angel to have such an attachment to one human when there are so many more out there that need your help…"**_

_**He just looked down at the ground, he knew there where more people out there that needed his help and watching Dean day after day as he grieved for Sam was just punishing himself but he just couldn't help it.**_

"_**Castiel you haven't answered my question." Raguel told him anger evident in his voice. **_

"_**I can feel his pain…" What else could the angel say? It was the truth he could feel Deans pain and it almost too much for him to bare.**_

"_**You cannot feel his pain! We are angels and as such we do not feel. Emotions are for the humans. I think you spent far too much time with the Winchesters down there and I think they corrupted you. So I have no other choice… you may not return to earth until you prove to me that you are worthy my brother." **_

_**Well if angels could not feel emotions he didn't know what was happening to him now. He was in the process of going through at least three that he knew of now, he was furious how dare they tell him what he could or could not feel. **_

_**And he was hurt that even after everything he had been through to protect the Winchesters they just dismissed what he felt for Dean as 'an unacceptable attachment' **_

_**But most of all he felt betrayed how could they pass judgement on him? It had been him that had stopped Uriel when he had been killing of the other angels, it was he that had stopped him trying to force every good angel to go rogue and join Lucifer. He had done his job on earth and also done Raguels's for him, it was after all his job to keep the angels on the right path not Castiel's but still he placed his judgement on him. **_

'_**Until I am worthy' how dare he deem me not worthy? I went through hell and back for my father and if anyone was worthy it was me.**_

_**After that day the angel had taken extra precautions he couldn't afford to be found out again. But he didn't need to see Dean to feel him…. Oh no all he had to do was concentrate hard. **_

_**Cas could feel it now, the gentle pull from Dean and the pain he was constantly in. The angel was so caught up in Dean and his pain he almost missed the voice as it called to him.**_

"_**Castiel" **_

_**The voice that had been calling Castiel sounded so like Sam it hurt him to hear it. So he tried to make himself busy and ignored it but it just continued calling getting louder and more urgent. **_

"_**Castiel please I need your help…"**_

_**After ten minutes he felt like his head would explode, the voice just wouldn't leave him alone. He knew it had to be another angel as no human's voice could call to him that clearly, not even Dean… What upset Cas though was the he knew the voice was coming from earth, somewhere very near the hunter and he knew he couldn't leave heaven to check up on the him and make sure that whom ever was calling was of no threat to Dean.**_

"_**I do not know who you are or what you want from me. Just leave me alone now or god help me I will make you." Castiel told the voice loud and clear. And he thought it had worked for all of five minutes.**_

"_**Castiel it's me Sam please answer me Dean needs you." The voice said so loudly in his head he dropped to his knees in pain. It really, truly did sound like Sam. But it couldn't be Samuel Winchester was dead.**_

"_**You cannot be Samuel he is Dead and if you go anywhere near Dean you will be to!" He told the voice with as much authority as he could.**_

"_**Cas just get your feathery angel ass down here now." The voice boomed and the angel felt himself being pulled through the air and towards the voice. And it left Castiel afraid no normal angel had that kind of power.**_

_**As he felt the pull to earth he began to worry…What if there where humans around? He had no vessel and humans couldn't take seeing him in his true form. And almost as if he had been reading his mind the other voice spoke.**_

"_**Don't worry Cas I have Jimmy here and he is more then willing to help you again." But Cas was being pulled far to fast into a quiet suburban area to voice any of the objections he had to using poor jimmy again. All he needed to know was the answer to one simple question.**_

"_**Is this what you want Jimmy?" And he just hoped he would get the answer he needed now because it was almost too late to stop his fall and people where bound to get hurt if his vessel said no.**_

"_**YES" **_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**Sam never meant to pull the angel so hard… He was still trying to get a handle on all the new powers he had acquired. He had started off trying to talk to the angel but he just wouldn't listen. Hell if he had been Cas he wouldn't have listened either how often does a dead friend call for your help? But he needed him here; he had things he needed to tell the angel but most of all he needed his help to reunite with Dean. There was no way in hell his brother would think he was him. No he would assume he was Lucifer escaped from his pit. Oh yeah and he knew just what his brother would do when he saw him… He would try and kill him.**_

_**Sam was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Jimmy yell yes and in the next moment he saw Cas as he truly was just before he entered Jimmy's body. His first reaction to the sight of Cas falling towards him was to cover his eyes but as he looked he realised it caused him no pain. He couldn't believe he had just seen the angel in his true form he was beautiful…**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"_**Brother!" looking at Sam in disgust, it hurt Sam to see his friend looking at him with such hate filled eyes.**_

"_**Cas it's me Sam." The look on the angels Face told him that he wasn't ready to throw Sam a welcome home party just yet.**_

"_**Have you come to finish the job you failed to do last time we met? Because I can warn you if you take even one step towards that house I will make sure it is the last step you ever take."**_

_**Sam knew that the angel meant every word. Dean was in that house and he knew Cas would do everything he could to protect Dean. That's why Sam was here with him now… He had to warn him before it was too late.**_

"_**Cas honestly it is me Sam and I am here to help Dean not hurt him I promise you. Take a harder look at me use your senses and you will see I am telling you the truth."**_

_**It had been a long time since Cas had used his powers this way and he was nervous because he had to totally let his guard down and leave himself vulnerable. He took a few steps back and relaxed looking straight at Sam using his powers to search him. **_

_**The first thing he noticed was that the person in front of him was not completely human, hardly human at all he thought to himself as he searched the young hunter. Second was that there wasn't even a trace of evil lurking anywhere. This was Sam he could feel it now not just someone using him as a vessel like Cas did with Jimmy. The most startling thing though was that Samuel Winchester was now an angel.**_

"_**Sam?" The angel asked while looking at him with his head tilted a look of confusion on his face. And Sam could understand that he had been confused as well.**_

"_**It's good to see you again Cas." Sam told him and he meant it, god it was so good to be around someone he knew.**_

"_**And you Samuel" Cas told him taking a few steps closer.**_

"_**Cas there is so much I have to tell you and so little time but I need to ask something before we talk… Can the hear us?" Sam asked as he pointed up towards the dark starry sky.**_

"_**Not if we do not wish them to." He said and that was just fine with Sam there was not a chance he wanted them to hear what he had to tell Cas.**_

"_**I think you may want to sit down for this Cas." Sam told him as he pointed to a bench just inside the small park across the road from Dean's house.**_

_**XxXxXxXxXx **_

_**They had been Sat on the bench for almost an hour by the time Sam had explained how he came to be back amongst the land of the living. Cas had listened to every word without interruption as he told him how Death had rescued him from the pit. Sam could only hope that he would be this cooperative when he told him all the other things he needed to.**_

"_**I told you I been back two months and I… Well… I have been having visions since the first night I was returned. They started out pretty vague and some of them still are… But some are so vivid I feel like I am really there and some are that bad Cas that I just want to die again just so I don't have to see them again." **_

_**The angel was sat looking at Sam with eyes that showed such compassion that Sam wanted to bawl like the newborn baby he had seen in Cas's future. **_

"_**I wish I could tell you just what all of them mean but I am not sure myself. But one of the visions is really strong and comes to me every night and it is to do with you…. Cas you need to get out of heaven and stay off their radar, There are very few angels left up there that you can trust Uriel did a better job turning them then you thought. Cas they have a plan for you!" **_

_**Cas didn't look that surprised and that shocked Sam to his core.**_

"_**I thought they may have though I don't claim to know what it is." Sam took a deep breath he needed to calm himself before he continued…He had no idea how he should break the news to the angel.**_

"_**Some of the angels are royally pissed that their plan to use Lucifer failed and they hold you accountable .They think you should pay for it and they will make sure you do in the worst possible way…. They are going to make you fall and they will stop at nothing to make it happen…If there plan succeeds you will become the next Lucifer."**_

_**Castiel looked truly shocked; what ever he thought they had planned for him couldn't have come close to what Sam had told him. Sam could see the angel open and close his mouth a few times trying to say something but couldn't get it out.**_

"_**There is more if you don't want to know now I understand."**_

"_**No I want to know now Sam. I need to know what we are up against." And he was right to want to know but the problem was could Sam get through telling him? Did he want to relive that little snap shot of a vision again? He didn't know if he could if he wanted to keep his sanity.**_

"_**This vision was a little vague but I saw you in a motel room with Dean you where sat on the bed together you where holding a child when angels burst in the door and Dean…" 'Hold yourself together Sam' he told himself as he felt the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Taking a seep breath he tried to continue.**_

"_**Dean jumped in front of you just as one of the Angels attacked and the next thing he was down on the ground…. Something snapped in you I could feel it and you placed the now screaming child on the bed next to where Dean fell. You took out your knife and laid waste to every angel in the room they didn't even stand a chance. The next thing I saw was you on the floor with Dean in your arms trying to heal him and crying because no matter what you did you couldn't get him to stop bleeding. He died there on the floor in your arms"**_

_**Sam stopped as he felt the angels arm go around his shoulders and couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes.**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Castiel heard Deans car pull up outside the room but he was slow to open his eyes. He tried to rid himself of the dream that had brought back all the pain he had felt when Dean had died…**

"**Hi honey I'm home." Dean said as he walked through the door. Castiel was about to open his eyes when he heard something that almost stopped his heart.**

"**Oh hey Cas I'm glad you came back…Have you come to hear the rest of the story?" Oh god no Castiel silently cursed himself, How didn't he sense he was here?**

"**I think I know all I need to know already." He said as he left the room. He knew he shouldn't have invaded his future self's dream but he knew everything now and he would make sure he was ready.**

**Well that's another chapter down. Please leave a review it really makes my day **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet child of mine chapter 6**

**Disclaimer I do not own supernatural if I did it would never be on a break… I do not wish to offend with this story it is just for my own amusement. All mistakes are my own and there may be many because of the computer demons I am having problems with at the moment… I may have to try holy water.**

**Author's notes this chapter will have a lot of present day Cas in it and we will learn how he comes to terms with what lies in store for him in the future.**

**Castiel heard Deans car pull up outside the room but he was slow to open his eyes. He tried to rid himself of the dream that had brought back all the pain he had felt when Dean had died…**

"**Hi honey I'm home." Dean said as he walked through the door. Castiel was about to open his eyes when he heard something that almost stopped his heart.**

"**Oh hey Cas I'm glad you came back…Have you come to hear the rest of the story?" Oh god no Castiel silently cursed himself, how didn't he sense he was here?**

"**I think I know all I need to know already." He said as he left the room. He knew he shouldn't have invaded his future self's dream but he knew everything now and he would make sure he was ready.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

"**Castiel!" The future angel called after himself as he ran through the door Dean had left open.**

"**Please come back I need to explain…" He shouted but the other angel had already made his escape. Cas knew he could find him if he searched hard enough, but he didn't see much point in going after him. The other angel had seen everything and he knew the damage had been done. It was hopeless and he could kiss goodbye to the future and his son. So he did the only thing he could do he walked back into the motel room and picked the small sleeping infant up from the bed and just cradled him in his arms as he wept for everything he was about to lose. **

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Castiel had flown around for a while until he had made sure he wasn't being followed by the other version of himself making sure he left trails here and there to confuse the other angel if he chose to follow him. He needed time alone, time to think about what he had just seen. He just didn't understand any of it and if he had just stayed away from the motel, if he had stayed out of the future angels head he wouldn't be here sat alone and confused on some random park bench.**

**He had known all along that some of the other angels resented him he just put that down to the fact that their father had resurrected him again. But for them to want him to fall, to make him the next Lucifer he just didn't want to believe it and if he let it happen he knew there would be no going back. **

"**Father please help me I have always done everything you asked of me…Please just show me the way, I do not wish to fall or fail you father please?" Castiel begged it had been along time since he had last asked his father for his guidance or help. The last time had been during the last battle when he had begged his father to save him at the moment of his death so he could help Dean and Bobby.**

"**Please." He knew he would not get an answer he hadn't since that day but he felt so confused and alone and he needed guidance.**

"**Brother" A voice said from behind him and Castiel was instantly up on his feet and ready to fight.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"**Raphael" Castiel said as he looked at the brother he had last seen when he had left him in the ring of holy fire; the day he swore he would seek vengeance on Castiel. Castiel did not hold out much hope that he could escape this time he was no match for Raphael if he ran he would be easily found and if they fought he knew he would lose but he would try Dean and Sam needed him.**

"**I am not here to fight you Brother." Raphael said as he took a seat on the bench that Cas had just vacated. **

"**Why are you here then brother?" Castiel said almost spitting the word brother out at him. He did not trust Raphael he may be naive but he was far from stupid. **

"**You called for help and I am here to give it to you." Castiel found that hard to believe he no longer trusted his family and he certainly did not trust him.**

"**I know you do not believe me little brother and I do not blame you but I really mean you no harm. I was angry when you trapped me I thought what I was doing was the right thing. With our father gone it was up to Michael and I to stop Lucifer and you got in the way but now I am glad you did. Samuel Winchester ended it without ending humanity he showed that he was stronger then Lucifer and Michael. You had faith I wish I had the same little brother." Raphael said with a deep sigh and Castiel wanted to believe him but the angels where out to get him they wanted him to fall and he was certain Raphael was in on the plan, he could not be fooled now Dean needed him.**

"**Raphael what ever you are here to do just do it I do not have time for any of your games." Castiel was resigned to the fact he was about to die he just hoped he could call out to the other him before he died. He needed future Cas to protect Dean.**

"**I told you Castiel I am here to help you and help you and I will even if you do not want it. And we need to go NOW they are watching and we do not want them to know that we know their plan. Are you ready little brother?" He asked a confused looking Cas.**

"**Where are we going?" Castiel asked him, he was not sure he wanted to go anywhere with the other angel but what choice did he have Raphael could just take him against his will if he was inclined to.**

"**To retrieve the only person that can answer all your questions… We are going to rescue Samuel Winchester." Castiel just looked at him his jaw hanging open as Raphael stood and took hold of his shoulder and the park shimmered in front of Cas's eyes and when it stopped they where now stood outside an old factory. **

"**Samuel is in there?" Cas asked the other angel his vision still swimming. Now he knew why Dean complained so much when he had done the same thing to him. Luckily for Dean he was nowhere near as powerful as Raphael. **

"**Yes and he is under heavy guard are you ready for a fight brother?" Castiel wanted to get in there so badly and he was more then ready to fight for Sam but he refused to go in there blind. He needed to know just what he was up against. And he still did not completely believe that his brother was not leading him into a trap.**

"**I am ready to fight for Samuel but I need to know what we are up against." Raphael did not blame him, he knew that the other angel still did not trust him and thought it was a trap. But there was no way he would go in there and let anything happen to his brother or the Winchester boy. They where two of the strongest being's on his side and he needed them and Dean to stop what was to come.**

"**They are angels…There are ten of them in there and they will be waiting for you brother but they will not be expecting me. I promise you Castiel you and the Winchester boy will make it out of there unharmed… Or I will die trying." Castiel only had to look at the angel to know that it was the truth.**

"**Do you have your sword?"**

"**I am ready." Castiel told him as he removed his sword from his trench coat and prepared to move into the building but Raphael pulled him back to him.**

"**We go in together you go straight for Samuel and when you have released him get him out of here and to his brother."**

"**But what about you?" Castiel asked his brother.**

"**You just go and I will smite those that have chosen to betray us. There will be no body left to follow you brother of this I promise you. And when I am finished with my task I will wait to see that it is safe and I will find you." Castiel just nodded as they both arose and walked to the building that held Sam.**

**As they got to the door Raphael used his power and the door blew open sending splinters and glass flying into the dirty room taking all the angels inside by surprise. They had expected Castiel and Dean to come here to rescue their brother's murder, but they had not thought the angel would be dumb enough to use the front door. **

"**Hello brother we have been expecting you." Tabbris said as Castiel walked into the room. "Come to save the abomination that killed our brother?"**

"**Yes we have brother and we have come to smite all that have gone against our fathers wishes. This boy is important to our father as is his brother and Castiel and I will not allow any of you to cause harm to any of them." Tabbris that had clearly not seen Raphael enter looked afraid as did all the other angels that where standing guard over Sam.**

"**Our father is gone Raphael you know that better then anyone. He shares revelation with no angel now so you cannot claim to know of his plans." He said with a smirk that any demon would be proud of.**

"**That is where you are wrong brother and he sent me here to smite you all starting with you." Raphael said as he let loose a great ball of energy that hit Tabbris before he even had chance to defend himself. **

"**Now Castiel!" The other angel shouted at him as he made his way through the angels letting out bursts of bright white power that looked like lightening and slicing at others with his sword.**

**Castiel set off running with his sword brandished slicing through the few angels that stood between him and Sam. And when he reached the youngest Winchester he was relived to see him unharmed.**

"**Castiel am I glad to see you." Sam said with a great big goofy grin that Dean would have teased him about.. But Sam didn't care.**

"**And I am glad to see you Sam." Castiel told him returning his smile with a small genuine one of his own. He now had to figure out how to get Sam out of the ring of holy fire. **

"**Go now brother before more come!" Raphael said as he made it rain over the ring of holy fire putting out the flames. As soon as the flames where down enough Cas grabbed Sam an pulled him out taking them both to safety and leaving Raphael behind to smite the rest of the rebelling angels. **

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Dean didn't know what to do he had been trapped in this room with the weeping angel for the past two hours and baby Sam had been crying for almost as long , Cas was in no fit state to help the little guy. Dean had fed burped and changed the baby but he just would not settle and Dean was reaching the end of his patients.**

"**He likes it when you sing eye of the tiger to him and dance with him." Cas said between his sobs and Dean was impressed he expected the angel to sing the child hymns not survivor.**

"**Wow Cas I never thought I would see you with a kid let alone singing rock songs to him." Dean said with a smile and beginning to sing to the wailing infant.**

"**He does not like me singing it to him he only likes it when you do it." And he did as Dean sang the child quietened in his arms and let out a big yawn snuggled closer to the young hunter and finally slept.**

"**Wow I guess I have still got it." Dean said as he placed a light kiss on the little boys head and gently lay him down on the bed causing the still weeping angel to sob harder and Dean just couldn't take it any longer. **

"**What is it Cas.. You know you can tell me anything don't you?" Dean said as he sat on the bed next to the angel and wrapped an arm around the now tear soaked angel. He felt Cas flinch and pull away as he held him but Dean just pulled back harder and held him just that little bit tighter. After a few moments Castiel settled into the hug and place his head in the crook of deans neck and cried.**

"**Its all over Dean there is no chance for baby Sam and I." Dean couldn't believe how defeated the angel sounded and it almost broke his heart.**

"**Of course there is Cas I'm here and I wont let anything happen to you or the little munchkin you know that and neither will Sam when we get him back."**

"**I know you and Sam would Dean. But now Castiel knows everything and he is mad and scared he saw everything when I was sleeping and did not give me a chance to explain. What if he doesn't return? we wont be able to rescue Sam and without Sam there will be no baby Samuel…" Dean was getting a very bad feeling about this and there was a question he was now going to have to ask the angel and he was not sure he wanted to know the answer.**

"**Cas is Sam…." Oh god he could not do this. "Is Sam the baby's…." Shit what did he call him. "Is he the baby's other father?" God he never thought he would get that out. He couldn't believe he had asked it at all and there were so many reasons why what he said couldn't be true. Number one Sam and Cas were both guys even though Dean liked to tease Sam and say that he was a girl. Number two Sam was straight . And number three Cas was his angel not Sam's. God when had he got so possessive over the angel.**

"**No Dean he is not." Dean let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding.**

"**Don't worry Cas the other you will be back and we will save Sammy and everything will be ok I promise." He said as he held the angel tighter and placed his head on top of his and took in the angels heavenly smell. The sound of a throat being cleared made them both jump.**

"**Are we interrupting something? If we are we can come back later" Dean knew that voice he would have know it anywhere.**

"**Sammy?"**

**Well that's it for this chapter and it was harder to write then I thought stupid writers block. I hope it does not disappoint to many of you. I promise the next chapter will be better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet child of mine chapter seven**

**Disclaimer I do not own supernatural wish i did **

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys you rockx**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**"Don't worry Cas the other you will be back and we will save Sammy and everything will be ok I promise." He said as he held the angel tighter and placed his head on top of his and took in the angel's heavenly smell. The sound of a throat being cleared made them both jump.**

**"Are we interrupting something? If we are we can come back later" Dean knew that voice he would have know it anywhere.**

**"Sammy?"**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing and had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming like he had many times before. He had woken night after night searching for his brother, thinking that his dreams had been real and been devastated to realise that that was all they where….Dreams, Sammy was gone for good. But staring at the Sasquatch that was stood across the room just grinning at him he knew it had to be real didn't it?**

"**Is it really you?" Dean asked as he released his grip on future Cas and walked over to where his baby brother stood at the other end of the room and pinched him hard.**

"**Ouch Dean what the fuck?" He said Looking at his brother .Had seeing Sam sent him into some kind of shock? Was Dean having some kind of mental brake down? **

"**I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming" Dean told him trying not to chuckle at his brothers response.**

"**You where supposed to pinch your self you jerk." He told Dean giving him a light punch in the arm. Dean hadn't really hurt him… Hell it would take a lot more then that to hurt him these days. The cry of pain at the pinch was purely to break the ice and relieve the tension in the room. Sam had no idea what the hell was going on here but he was determined to find out. He had things he needed to tell Dean. But most of all Sam needed to tell Dean that he was sorry… Sorry for trying to make Dean live a life that now he knew wasn't possible, Well not yet anyway and most certainly not with Lisa and Ben. But the first thing on his agenda was talk to Cas…He needed to tell the Angel everything he had seen in the future. He knew he had to protect Cas Dean needed him .They all did there was no way on earth Sam would allow the angels to go ahead with their plan for Cas. But now he had a problem that his visions never foretold…Which angel did he talk to? Was it the angel still standing next to him looking rather pleased with himself? Or the Angel that had been on the bed with Dean that was now shooting daggers across the room as the other Castiel just smiled at him. God this was so confusing, somebody better tell him what the hell is going on here soon or his head may just explode.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"**What the hell did you do?" Future Cas shouted at the rather smug looking past version of himself. "Are you that desperate not to become me that you put everyone in this room here in danger?"**

"**Whoa what the hell are you talking about Cas?" Dean asked placing himself between the two angels. **

**He could see future Cas was pissed and there was one thing Dean knew from experience… You did not piss off the nerd angels. He just didn't understand what the future angel had to be so angry about. **

"**I thought you wanted Sam back as much as I did? Castiel did us all a favour here he kept us all out of the fight and he brought Sammy home safe to us…So what the hell is your problem?" Future Cas walked straight up to Dean shaking his head.**

"**You just don't see it do you Dean? If he had been killed I would have no longer been here to protect you and baby Samuel wouldn't…" Cas sucked in a deep breath before continuing. "Well he wouldn't ever be, and the angels that are after Sam would have killed you both within a matter of days. Would that have made you happy Castiel? Everything we fought to keep safe over the years just gone…"**

"**Cas?" Dean said turning around to look at the other angel. Sam on the other hand had become lost at the mention of baby Samuel. Who the hell was that?**

"**Dean I did not do anything so reckless I had help. And Castiel I would never have done what you are saying! If what I saw in your dream was my future then so be it. It shall happen the way it was meant to well except the last thing Sam told us that will never happen on my watch."**

"**Ok so can someone tell me what the hell I am meant to have said? Because as far as I know I have just been freed from the prison I have been in for the last four months and as far as I know I have not told any of you anything."**

"**Sam I am from the future and I know what you were going to tell me and so does Mr snoopy pants now. I will let you explain the rest to Sam Castiel." The future angel said as he walked towards the door. **

"**Dean you can look after your…. I mean can you take care of baby Sam I need to clear my head." He said as he walked through the door slamming it with a resounding BANG that sounded to him like the devil himself firing a shotgun in hell. **

"**Cas I think you should go after him." Dean told the angel looking at him with concern.**

"**I do not think that is very wise Dean he is clearly angry with me." Dean knew that was true but there was no other choice. He had only just got Sam back and he knew that he couldn't go because whom ever had been holding him for the last four months were bound to be hunting him and would do anything to take him back. So it simply just was not safe for Sam to be out there alone. And he couldn't go the future angel had left him in charge of baby Sam.**

"**I know he is Cas but he wont do anything to hurt you because he would only be hurting himself and your son and you and I both know he wouldn't do that he dotes on the little guy… Plus I know it isn't the best timing but you two really need to work things out, or someone is going to get hurt."**

**Cas know everything Dean was telling him was true but he had to admit even though the other angel had lost most of his powers he was still a force to be reckoned with and even though he hated to admit it he was more then afraid of him. Ha he was afraid of himself that was amusing to the angel. But he knew that once an angel had birthed a child they would protect them fiercely like a lion would a newborn cub. And to the future version of himself he was a threat to his son. His son Cas thought as he walked over to the makeshift crib the baby was now sleeping in and ran a gentle hand over the baby's smooth flawless cheek.**

"**I'll go." Cas said as he took one last look at the sleeping child and with a ruffle of feathers he was gone.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"**So this is baby Sam?" Sam asked as he looked inside the draw that they were using as the Childs crib. "Angel boys a daddy" He said while smiling down at the sleeping infant.**

"**Yeah it kind of shocked me to Sammy I didn't think angels could you know have kids. He's cute though isn't he?" Dean said as he copied Castiels's earlier movements by gently stroking his cheek. Dean was becoming kind of attached to the little guy and was already dreading this all being over and Cas taking him away.**

"**Yeah he is Dean." Sam said smiling at his brother. He loved to see this gentle side of Dean not that he got to see it that often. "He doesn't look much like Cas though does he? Maybe he gets his looks from his mom where is she anyway?" Sam asked his brother.**

"**I don't know I think he does look a bit like Cas though." Dean told him and he didn't know what Sam saw when he looked at the angel. But dean thought he was pretty damn cute for a guy, not that he noticed that kind of thing.**

"**I wonder why he called him Samuel." Sam asked even though he already knew the answer.**

"**I kind of had a theory on that one but I am glad I was wrong about it." Dean told him while shaking his head not believing that he even asked the angel. **

"**Oh yeah and what was your theory then Dean?" Sam asked him with a knowing smirk.**

**Dean just couldn't believe he was going to tell his baby brother this.**

"**Well when he told us you were alive and missing he became very distressed and kept telling me baby Sam would never be born without you here so I…. Well I kind of thought that you were the little guys father." Dean thought Sam would be disgusted with him for even thinking such a thing so he was surprised when his little brother began to laugh hysterically.**

"**What was I supposed to think?" Dean asked him becoming agitated at his brother's constant outrageously loud laugh.**

"**Well I don't know Dean, But certainly not that. I mean he hated me for a very long time do you really think he would let me impregnate him?" Sam asked still laughing at Dean.**

**Dean was getting pissed now although he didn't know why. Just the thought of some guy doing that to his angel made him feel sick to his stomach. He was Dean's angel and as such nobody should be allowed to touch him but Dean himself. He thought jealously to himself but most of all he was just as confused as hell. Since when had he wanted to touch the angel…? To be with him?**

"**Shut up Sam!" Dean told his little brother.**

"**You never know Dean it might have been one of those angel douche-bags while he was up in heaven. Although the dates wouldn't match."**

**Sam told him grinning from ear to ear. **

"**Maybe." Dean told Sam even though he didn't want to think about it and he didn't have to for long. **

**The door to the motel room was blown in with such force it knocked Dean off his feet.**

"**Ah Dean and Sam Winchester it has been to long."**

"**If you say so princess but I don't remember your name" Dean said climbing to his feet and standing protectively over the baby that was still sleeping in his crib.**

"**I didn't think you would the last time we met I was wearing your little brother."**

"**Lucifer?" The brothers said in unison.**

"**Nope I am afraid not wrong angel, wrong brother." Michael told them as he walked into the room. "Now where has my brother hidden that little abomination?" He asked Dean as he walked closer to the hunter.**

"**I don't know what you are talking about." Dean said trying to keep himself in front of the makeshift crib to keep the baby hidden.**

"**I mean his son Winchester…Your son tell me what I want to know and I will leave you and your brother unharmed. Dean missed the last part of what the angel said**

"**His…My what? He was still trying to get his head around what Michael had just said. His son?**

"**Don't play dumb with me boy I know my brother and I know he would come to you to keep the child safe."**

"**There is no baby here and I haven't seen Cas in months" Dean lied hoping the angel would believe him. And he seemed to be buying it until the child began to whimper woken by the raised angry voices. **

**Dean looked over to his brother pleading with him to do something as the angel drew nearer. He had just found out he had a son and he was about to loose him. **

**Sam had no time to think he rushed at his older brother and gripped him by the shoulder and swept baby Samuel up into his arms and they where gone before Michael even knew what happened.**

**When Dean's vision stopped swimming he turned to Sam and gave him a grateful smile. Not only had Sam saved him but he had saved his son.**

"**Do you want him?" Sam said handing the now screaming child over to his father. **

"**You knew didn't you Sammy?"**


	8. Chapter 8

Sweet child of mine chapter 8

Disclaimer do not own Supernatural it is all the work of Eric Kripke and the CW

Thanks for the constructive criticism it helps, but I think I need a beta.

XxXxXxXx

It took Cas less then ten minutes to locate the other angel which led him to believe that either the angel had lost the ability to hide himself adequately along with certain other powers, or that he just wanted to be found.

"I knew you would find me." Castiel told him while sitting on a familiar park bench.

"This is the park from your dream isn't it?" Wondering why of all the places his future self could have chosen to go, he had chosen here.

"Yes." He said with a huge sigh escaping his lips. "I just felt drawn here though I cannot tell you why."

This park must be of some kind of significance to the angel, hell even to him. This is where he had run to after invading the other angel's dreams, where Raphael had found him when he had called help understanding what he had seen. Instead of mentioning it though he just nodded to the angel in understanding and took a seat on the bench next to him.

After a silence that dragged on for more minutes then was comfortable to Castiel the other him, the one from the future the one that had the answers that Cas sought finally drew in a shaky breath and spoke again.

"I know that I disgust you." Future Castiel told him as he turned to face him for the first time since he had arrived in the park.

"You do not understand how complicated things have become for me…I have been cut of from heaven, hunted by my brothers and sisters because they want to turn me into the next Lucifer as punishment for my part in stopping him. But most of all I am scared, part of me wants to just stop fighting and do what they wish of me. The only reason's that have kept me fighting are Sam, Dean and our son."

He was right, he didn't understand but he sure as hell wanted to.

"You do not disgust me although it may have seemed that way to you. I'm just scared and I don't understand, but I really do want to. And I will do whatever I can to help you, I promise you that." Cas told the future angel with a smile that he hoped would reassure him.

"If I do not disgust you then why did you put all of our futures in jeopardy? He asked turning to look the other angel in the eyes.

It was only then that present Castiel noticed that the angel was crying. And he felt guilt hit him like a ton of bricks, it was like someone had sucker punched him in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

Why had he been such an ass to the man sat before him? And why had it given him so much pleasure earlier tonight when the angel had been so distressed? He must be sick, some kind of sadist. After all in hurting him he was only hurting himself.

"I didn't put us in danger I did have help. I would never lie to Dean, you should know that." The other angel just nodded knowing that no matter what happened the angel would never lie to Dean again.

"Who would want to help us?" The angel asked.

This was where things would become complicated.

"Raphael, he came to me here before when I ran out on you. I didn't believe him at first, I thought it was a trap for what I did to him with the oil. But he really did want to help, and he took care of all the angels while I got Sam out of there, I hope he is ok."

Castiel was looking at the future angel confused. He really didn't look all that surprised by what he had told him.

"Well at least he picked sides before it was too late this time." The angel said bitterly. "Things are different, they're not meant to be like this. Sam was meant to be back with Dean Months ago, you were meant to know of their plans for you before now. You should have been up there right now gathering information while you can; it's too late for that now though because they know we are on to them. Maybe I messed things up when I travelled back here? But Raphael told me this was the only way to keep baby Samuel and I safe, and to prevent Dean's death."

"I think you coming back here now was meant to change things, I think we must trust our brother for now, as I do not know who else we can trust, but I trust him."

The future angel could only hope what the other angel said was the truth, he didn't think he would be able to live through losing Dean again.

"I think that perhaps you are right, after all there are four of us to fight this time."

"I think you will find that it's five brother"

Raphael said from behind them startling both the angels.

"Brother I am glad to see that you are well." Cas told the other angel as he got to feet and stood between him and the future angel protectively.

"Castiel, I told you I am not here to harm you, either one of you, all I want to do is help. And right now we need to get out of this park they are looking for us now. And we need to get Sam, Dean and the baby out of that motel and to somewhere safe."

Cas hoped the angel knew where that somewhere safe was, because he didn't exactly know what they where up against. But he as sure as hell was going to find out sooner or later.

"And just where would that be?" The future angel asked.

"I do not know for certain, I just feel that we need to move out of there now."

And that drew Castiel's attention back to the feeling he had been having for a while. He felt as if Dean was calling for him, that the younger man was in danger. But if that was true, why didn't the other angel sense it?

"I think we need to go back now." Castiel told his brother and the future angel, starting to feel panic overwhelming him. And without waiting to see if the others were following him he flew back to the motel.

When the angel arrived at the motel he couldn't believe it was the same room he had left a little over thirty minutes ago. The door looked as if it had been blown into a million pieces, and it was scattered around the small room in splinters. And the rest of the room didn't fair much better, it looked like a tornado had rampaged through it, there was nothing left untouched. But what had him most concerned was that there was no sign of the hunters or the baby, had whom ever had been here taken them? He didn't know, but he was sure as hell going to find out.

Cas reached out with his senses searching hard for either brother, but he could find no trace and he was starting to worry. It couldn't have though, because he would have felt it, wouldn't he? He had felt something before, he was sure he had. And he knew that it was Dean's fear.

"What the hell happened here, where's my son?" Future Cas shouted at the angel.

"I don't know, I have tried to sense them but I am getting nothing." He told the other angel, trying not to scare him anymore then he had to.

"Don't worry brother, Dean will protect the boy after all he is his son also."

What the hell, did he hear that right, how could Dean be the baby's father? Dean was his charge, he was sent from heaven to protect the man. They were friends of this he was sure, but lovers… Dean could never think of him that way, he liked women, a lot of women if everything he knew about him was correct. And did he even like Dean that way? He knew he cared a lot about the human and had done more for him, then he had ever done for anyone else. He had abandoned heaven for the man, killed his family for him. But was that because he loved him? The only simple answer to that question was Yes

Well that is it for now. I found this very hard to write although I do not know why, and I know it's short . I hope you all enjoy and review, review even if you don't lol. Thanks for your time reading any way.


	9. Chapter 9

Sweet child of mine chapter nine

Sorry for the very long wait between updates, I have started university and it seems to take up all my time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I hope you will all be kind enough to do it again.

XxXxXxXxX

Dean was driving Sam to distraction; he had been pacing the cramped little hotel room for the last two hours. He had started doing it as a way to settle down his son...Wow his son! It was hard for Sam to believe that his brother was a daddy. Of course Sam knew he would be, after all he had seen it in the future. But still it was strange to see it now, to see him holding him.

Sam had always known Dean would make a fantastic farther; he had done ok with him after all. And despite a few little wobbles in the road Sam thought he had turned out pretty damn well. He only hoped that his brother would have a chance to show the world, what an awesome parent he could be. But that's why Sam was here, why he had been returned. And he was damn sure that no matter what, the vision of Dean dying in the future would never happen. And if he had his way Dean, Cas and baby Sam could live the fairytale life... They would have their happily ever after.

"Sam why are you just sitting there, will you do something for Christ's sake? Cas will be going out of his mind with worry, shit I am going out of my mind with worry. We need the angels here Sam."

Dean ranted at his brother for what must have been the millionth time. Sam wanted to do something, but he had no idea what the hell to do. And Dean pacing the room, only to stop and bitch at him every few minutes, really was not helping him think...

"Dean I have no idea what the hell to do, if I did, don't you think I would have done it already? Hey you're free to come up with ideas bright spark."

Sam didn't mean to be pissy with his brother he knew his was worried about the angels, so was Sam. But he needed to think and while Dean was wearing a hole in the already thread bare carpet, he didn't have a chance of coming up with any kind of plan... Dean was driving his little brother insane.

"Look Dean, it would be far easier for me to think if you would just sit your ass down for a minute, because I am warning you Dean sit on it, or I will knock you on it!"

Dean looked at his brother in shock, had Sammy really just said that to him? He had guessed that his pacing was annoying the younger Winchester, but he couldn't just sit still. He felt just so god damn useless, he needed Cas back here, and their son needed the angel. Why couldn't they just come up with something, anything to get the angel back where he belonged? Dean hated to admit it, but he was scared that something had happened to both the angels, and if it had. What would happen to them then? Dean knew Michael would find them again...But this time there would be no escape. They had been lucky the first time; Sam had managed to get them out of the room before Michael had his chance to kill them. Dean knew that if they were to come face to face again now, they wouldn't stand a chance. Sam's powers were still new to him and he hadn't had a chance to figure out how they worked.

"Shit!"

Dean stated loudly as he sat down heavily on the bed, they needed a plan and fast. He couldn't send Sammy out to try and track the Angels down, that was far too dangerous, the angels wanted Sam and Dean was sure that if he were out in the open they would find him within seconds. Another reason that wouldn't work is that he and baby Sam needed him here, His brother was the only line of defence he had at the moment. And as much as Dean hated to think of Sam that way, what other choice did he have? He and his son would be defenceless.

An idea struck dean out of the blue as he thought about what future Cas had told him about Sam and how Sam had used his angel powers to call to him.

"Sam try and call him with your powers, future boy said that's how you did it before."

"Dean, I have never used my powers to call him. Hell I don't even know if I can."

"You can Sammy, I know you can...Please you have to do this, if not for me do it for your nephew."

Dean knew what he had said to his brother was low, and he hated that he had resorted to using emotional blackmail. But he was going out of his mind here.

"I'll try it, but I can't guarantee anything."

Sam said as he closed his eyes, and concentrated hard on Castiel calling to him with his mind."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXXx

Castiel didn't know what to do. He had tried for the last hour to sense either brother, to pick up some small trace to show him that they were safe, but every time he came up empty handed.

The future angel was of no use to him, and no matter how much Cas would like to grab the man and shake the hell out of him, he didn't... It broke his heart to look at him as he sat on the remains of what was once the bed, clutching his sons blue blanket to his chest and letting out the loudest sobs the angel had ever heard in his life.

He could see Raphael standing near the door, and even though he was making sure they hadn't been followed, and guarding the entrance to the now demolished room. Cas knew that as he stood there with his eyes closed, that he too was trying to locate the brother's. But it looked as if he was having as much luck as he was.

The angel was torn; did he keep trying to search in vain? Or did he go across the room and try and comfort the now wailing future version of himself? He chose the latter.

"We will find them."

He said as he as he sat on the bed next to his future self, but he didn't even acknowledge the angel presence as he continued to cry into the blanket he had now lifted to his face.

"Please do not cry, if we cannot find a way to locate them. I am sure they will find a way to contact us."

"If they can."

Cas couldn't believe how broken the angel sounded, he knew that he was worried about his son. Hell even he was worried, but he knew that baby Samuel was with his father and uncle. And he knew that nothing would happen to him while he was, Sam and Dean would protect him until their dying breath.

"They are fine, we would know if anything had happened to them. We would feel it, I know we would."

He said trying to reassure the angel, but even if he hoped that was the truth. He didn't know that for sure.

"If they were fine Cas, Sam would have called!"

How could Cas have forgotten about that from his dream walking, he remembered that as he had watched the dream unfold before him, he had almost felt his future self's pain and fear. Cas knew Sam could do it, so why hadn't he called?

XxXxXxXxXxx

Sam was slowly going insane... He had been trying to call Castiel for the last thirty minutes, and the only thing he had managed to do was give himself a migraine.

"Any luck?"

Dean asked as he moved his son gently to his shoulder to burp him, smiling when baby Sam let out a large belch.

"That's my boy"

He said as he lay the baby back down in his arms, so he could finish his bottle.

"No, I just can't do it Dean I've tried everything.

Sam told him as he lifted his hands to his temples and began to massage them.

Dean could see pain etched on his brother's face, and he knew how much pressure he was putting him under. But he just couldn't let Sam give up, not now.

"Sam you have to keep trying, please... Try calling him out loud; it may work that way I don't know. But you have got to keep trying, we can't do this alone, I can't do this alone."

Dean said looking down at the baby that was now sucking air out of his bottle. He had no idea how his and the angel's relationship worked, or even how it had started. But he knew he wanted to do this with him, not alone.

Sam felt sorry for his brother, he really did. But he really wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up.

"Ok, I will try again Dean. But I will have to stop soon, its splitting my head in two."

"Cas?"

Sam called out softly, but he felt no response from the angel.

"Castiel?"

Still nothing... And Sam was starting to feel pressure building up in his head. He felt a pain that was almost unimaginable, and the pain was making him mad.

"Castiel, get your god damn feathery ass here right now!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

"Castiel felt sick, angels didn't get sick. But the constant wave of nausea that had the angel stumbling to his feet was all too real. The angel tried to make his way to the bathroom, but the room began to swim in front of his eyes.

"Castiel are you ok?"

The future angel asked him as he came up beside him, and tried to help him to his feet. Cas wanted to scream at him, tell him that he was far from ok. But the pain that was building in his head prevented him.

"Castiel, you're scaring me."

The future angel told him. Ha, scaring him he was the one in agony here. Then he heard it, he heard the voice that was causing all his pain.

"Castiel, get your god damn feathery ass here right now!"

"Sam?"

The future angel heard the younger version of himself scream in pain. And he barely had a second to think before he grasped the other him...And they were flying through space.

XxXxXxXxxxX

TBC

Ok this chapter sucks ass, but please bear with me. It will get better I swear. Please review good or bad. x


	10. Chapter 10

Sweet child of mine chapter 10

Disclaimer – I do not own anything except the laptop this was written on :( All mistakes are my own and there will be many.

XxXxXxXxX

"Castiel, get your god damn feathery ass here right now!"

"Sam?"

The future angel heard the younger version of himself scream in pain. And he barely had a second to think before he grasped the other him...And they were flying through space.

XxXxXxXxX

Castiel felt wave after wave of nausea hitting him as he was pulled towards Sam, he wondered if the other angel was having the same issues with their mode of travel. Looking over at the other angel he noticed how pale he looked, and wondered if this was what it would be like to look in the mirror at the moment.

XxXxXxXxX

"Sam, are you ok?

Dean asked, his worry evident as he placed his son down on the bed, and ran to his brother's side.

Dean did not have to be a genius to guess that his brother was indeed not ok. You only had to look into the younger mans eyes to see that he was in pain.

"Sammy?"

The older Winchester's worry was growing with every passing second. Why wasn't Sam answering him, and why were long trails of blood slowly making their way down his baby brother's nose?

Dean was now in full blown big brother panic, what the hell was he meant to do now? Sam was not responding to him, it was almost like he wasn't even there.

"Shit"

Dean cursed loudly as he ran to the bathroom barely pausing when he entered the room he picked a wash cloth, wet it and ran back to his brother. Just in time to see two things happen at once.

Firstly two rather sick looking angels being dropped unceremoniously onto the motels rooms' dirty carpet, and then his brother slowly beginning to topple forward.

He didn't know what to do; he knew he was fast... But there wasn't a chance in a hell that he could make it all the way across the room in time to stop his baby brother from hitting the floor.

"Sam!"

He yelled as he broke into a run already knowing he would be too late to help him.

XxXxXxX

Cas was slowly beginning to stumble to his feet when he saw Dean charge out the bathroom and yell to his brother. The angel didn't have time to think or regain his balance as he leapt to his feet, ignoring the way that his vision swam before his eyes. He launched himself across the room towards the youngest Winchester, catching him just before he hit the ground.

"Cas, thank god."

Dean said as he reached the angel that was now cradling his little brother in his arms. Dean looked from his brother to the angel that was holding him close to his chest. He was worried, why hadn't Sammy woken up yet?

"He is fine Dean... He just needs rest."

The angel said as he looked into the older hunter's worried green orbs.

"Well why isn't he waking up Cas?"

"Because it took an awful lot of power to call us back here, and the powers are still new to him. Help me get him to the bed we must let him rest Dean."

The angel said as he lowered the now sleeping Sam to floor gently, and got to his feet swaying slightly.

XxXxXxXxXxX

When Dean and Cas had finally managed to move Sam, from the floor to the bed. Dean finally felt that he had a moment to breathe.

Things were getting out of control. The last twenty four hours had been just insane... And it all started with an injured angel turning up outside his hotel room, with his new born son in tow. Since then he had found out...

His brother was alive, hell not just alive, but an angel to boot. He had found out that Cas was a daddy, and found out he had a son one minute, and almost lost him the next to that angel douche bag Michael.

He was happy he was a father after all he never thought he would be, he had only known the kid for twenty four hours but he knew he loved the little guy already. It was just hard to understand how the little guy came to be. Castiel was a guy, not just a guy an angel for god's sake, and he was straight, wasn't he?

"Dean?" Cas said pulling the hunter out of his thoughts.

"What Cas?"

"Are you ok?"

Ha what a stupid question, no he wasn't freaking ok. Everything was as far from ok as it could get. His brother was laid unconscious on the bed, and by the looks of it he was freaking gay.

"Dean I think we need to get out of here now, and find somewhere a little safer."

It made sense to Dean; yeah they needed to be somewhere safer but where the hell was safe when you have got a psychopathic angel on your ass. Plus his brother was still out cold, could they move him?

"What about Sam, is it ok to move him?" He asked the angel while turning and taking a look at his baby brother. He just looked as though he was having a peaceful nap.

"It should be ok Dean; we really need to move now. It will not take long for Michael to find us here." Present Castiel said while looking at the younger Winchester.

XxXxXxXxXx

An hour later and after a hissy fit from a very groggy Sam who was more than a little pissed to be woken so soon, they were ready to make their move. They had their plan set and a place to meet. Sam was going to go first with future boy and baby Sam and Dean and Castiel were going to follow a few minutes later, taking a different route to the others. In hope of confusing anyone that attempted to follow them.

Dean wasn't happy about the plan; in fact he thought it was pretty damn stupid. Sam was still weak from using his angel mojo to call Cas, and future boy didn't have all his powers. If they were to be attacked, who would protect his son? He had tried to tell the others of his worries but they didn't seem to have the same concerns and he was out voted.

"Sam, are you sure you're up to this?" Dean asked his brother as he gently handed over his son to the much larger Winchester.

"For the last time Dean I am fine."

Sam knew that Dean's concerns were not just for him, but his son also. He only wished he could reassure his brother that he would look after baby Sam. That he would give his life to protect the little guy just like he knew his brother would. After all baby Samuel was a Winchester, his nephew. And nothing matters more to a Winchester than family.

He knew Dean hated the plan, hell he wasn't that happy about it himself. But the truth was that baby Sam and Dean needed protecting, each by a full angel. And there was only two to choose from. Dean would be protected by Cas, that was a given. And although Sam was not really up to speed on all the things he could do with his powers, the future angel was. He would be able to help Sam learn how to use them if need be, and he would also be able to help protect the baby. Dean just had to suck it up, and except the plan as it is.

"Sammy, you will make sure their safe wont you?"

"Dean, you know I will. Don't worry about us you just worry about getting back to us safely."

Sam said to his older brother while giving him a half hug before vanishing with a rustle of feathers. Leaving Dean and Cas alone for the first time.

TBC I am not sure about this chapter, I had to fit it in between two assignments. I maybe should have left it until I had more time, but I felt as though I owed you guys something. Hopeful on the next chapter we will have some Dean and Present Cas bonding. Please leave a review good or bad x


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I do not own supernatural, hell I don't own much of anything right now. This chapter may not be as well written as my others as I am finding it hard to get back into writing this, but I hope that now this chapter is out the way the others may be easier to write. Please don't judge me to harshly and thanks for reading Jenny x

It had only been ten minutes and already Dean was worried and on his feet pacing around the small grubby motel room. He was not only worried for his son and his brother but for the future boy as well. The angel didn't have all his powers and he had an archangel on his ass that was determined to take his child and turn him into the next Lucifer. And Dean knew that if anything happened to that baby none of them would stand a chance. Cas would become the what the other angels wanted him to be, and they would have to hunt him.

Dean was also feeling guilty, where was he? Well future him anyway, he should be here protecting his angel and son. What on earth had happened to him in the future to turn him into such an ass? He had always been family first, and everything else came in second no matter what and baby Sam and Cas were his family now. So where the hell was he? Dean knew that just looking into the babies eyes and seeing the way Cas was with him, was almost enough to melt his long frozen hunters heart. He also knew that he would do anything to protect them, heck he would go to hell a million times over just to keep them safe why didn't the other him feel the same way. One thing he knew for sure, if he ran into his future self he was going to kick his own ass.

But what was really eating at the hunter was that he knew he should be just as worried about the angel sitting across the room from him now, but he just wasn't. Was that because his angel still had all his grace which made him one tough son of a bitch, or was it that he just didn't care as much about this Cas as he did about the other one. He did make it hard for a person to care for him. Dean did care for him… But his Cas was so god damn robotic, after the apocalypse heaven had really done a number on him and stuck that god damn stick further up his sweet little ass then it had ever been. 'Ok, I so did not think that' he thought as he looked over at the angel that was sat staring at him from a chair in the corner of the room. Had he heard that thought, shit was he still listening in?

"What Cas?" Dean asked, well almost shouted at the angel.

"I did not speak Dean" The angel told him, still not taking his eyes off the hunter for a second. Dean knew all his angels idiosyncrasies, he was even kind of used to them. And some he just found plain adorable like the little head tilt he gave when he was confused or just thinking really hard. Hell he had even grown to love the fact that Cas still had no concept of personal space, it made him feel safe and warm knowing that his angel was so close… But the staring that Cas was currently doing was making him feel like the angel was trying to read his mind, no it was more than that, it was like he was trying to read his soul.

"I know you never said anything Cas… I just wanted to know why the hell you are staring at me like I have grown to heads or something."

"I am sorry Dean… It was not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable."Cas said turning away from Dean, but not before giving him a look that made the angel look like someone had kicked his puppy or something… And now the hunter did feel guilty.

He didn't have time for this they needed to be leaving soon to catch up with the others. But that look that the angel had given him… Well it made him feel like shit and as guilty as hell even if he didn't know what he had done.

"What's going on with you Cas?" Dean asked the angel that now had turned to stare at him again.

"I do not believe anything to be going on with me Dean" The angel told him with a face that was now completely expressionless again. But if he thought Dean was going to buy that then he was a dumb ass angel.

"Cas quit playing with the scissors and cut the crap" He knew he sounded harsh but he really did not have time for all this bullshit or to pussyfoot around an emo angel.

"I do not believe I have any scissors Dean or excrement to cut with them." But this time Cas's face gave away far more than the angel could have imagined, he looked hurt and pissed. Dean was getting pissed now also, why did Cas always have to make the simplest things so god damn hard.

"What the fuck is your problem Cas?" The hunter finally screamed at Cas, losing what little patience he had left with the angel. But he would never have been expecting what was to come next, even though he had been the recipient of the wrath of this particular nerd angel before.

"What is my problem Dean… I will tell you what my problem is shall I?" Cas shouted at him as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in since the others had left and walked over to the hunter and stood there, far too close for Dean's comfort.

"Well it's been quite a few days for me Dean… Now let's see what has happened. I met myself from the future, found out I had fallen from grace again. My brothers are hunting me down and trying to turn me into the next Lucifer. And as if that isn't enough to have to deal with I found out I fall in love with you and have to raise our son alone while going through everything else. Is that enough for you Dean or would you like me to continue?" Dean had seen Cas angry before, the angel had almost come close to beating the life out of the hunter that night in the ally. But if Dean had thought the angel was mad then, it didn't come close to the anger the angel had focused on Dean now and he hated to admit it but he was terrified of his angel right now.

"Cas I am sorry…I guess I didn't think that things were as hard and as confusing to you, as they are to me." Dean told the angel hoping to calm him down a little because Dean was beginning to think if Cas didn't calm down there would be a repeat performance of that night in the ally. But he would not be as lucky as he had been that night, after all Cas was all angel again now.

"No you didn't think Dean, you never think about anything but yourself. You are the most centered of my father's creations Dean Winchester" The angel screamed at Dean as the windows began to shake violently in the room.

"Cas I am sorry I don't know what I did, I don't know why you are left to raise our son alone. But you need to calm your ass down before you destroy the room and the whole god damn planet." Dean shouted at the angel to be heard over the loud rumbling that was now almost deafening him. It was only then that Cas finally took the time to notice just what it was that had been going on around them as they had been stood fighting.

"Dean that isn't me…" Cas just had time to shout to Dean, as the windows shattered and the door blew into a million pieces.

"Am I interrupting something?"

I know it has been way too long, and I have all the excuses in the world but who wants to hear them. I hope you liked and I hope you review and I will try to update faster in the future.


	12. Chapter 12

Sweet child of mine Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I still don't own supernatural…But I can always deam.

**ChellusAuglerie ****– Thank you for your awesome and enthusiastic review, woooooop yes this story is back and I am just glad that you are as happy to see it back as I am. Your enthusiasm never ceases to rub off on me.**

**darkphoenix2345- Thanks for the review, I am glad that my update caught your attenchen and thanks for taking the time to read it. I am also glad you liked the evil cliffy.**

All mistakes that are in this chapter are all my own as I have no beta so there will be many believe me.

XxXxXxXxX

"Dean that isn't me…" Cas just had time to shout to Dean, as the windows shattered and the door blew into a million pieces.

"Am I interrupting something?"

XxXxXxXxX

"Michael" Castiel said as he moved to stand protectively in front of Dean, totally blocking any possible route the angel may have used to get to him.

"Castiel I wish I could say it was nice to see you again brother." Michael said talking a step towards the angel and hunter, automatically putting Castiel on the defensive.

"It would never be a nice time to see you Michael, so why don't you just get your ugly angel ass outta here." Dean said giving Michael his best eat shit and die smirk and causing Castiel to step closer to him.

"I do not have time for you Winchester, where are the abominations?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Michael. The only abominations I have seen around here are you and your little angel mafia wannabe's. So if you wouldn't mind running along because me and Cas we're in the middle of something." Dean said to the archangel hoping that he couldn't sense the fear that was coming off him in waves. He knew that Castiel could which was why the angel was almost trying to become one with the hunter. Dean would never admit it to anyone if they asked, but hell yeah he was afraid of these angel douche bags, he would be insane not to be. And if this was the way he was going to die he was glad that his angel was so close at the end.

"Castiel things do not have to end this way. Just give me Sam and baby Samuel and I will leave the rest of you all to live out the rest of your lives in peace." Ha did Michael really think that Castiel had just come down from heaven in the last shower? Dean thought as Michael took another step closer to the angel and the hunter.

"I do not know where Sam and the baby are they left with my future self, and even if I did Michael I would never tell you. And you would never get close enough to attack them anyway they're protected." 'Way to go Cas you tell them'…Dean thought as he felt his angel gently brush against him as he changed his protective stance.

"Brother does it really have to be this way? Just give them to me and this can be over with. Sam cannot protect them he does not know how to use his powers. And the other you is hardly of any use at all." Dean could feel the anger that was pulsating out of every pore of Castiel's skin. Castiel did not get this angry not matter what they were facing and it was worrying Dean…How could his angel fight with a clear head if he was this angry? Was Cas still angry with him? If he was Dean needed to put things right now or they were as good as dead.

"Michael could Castiel and I have just a minute?" Dean asked as the archangel looked at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"What Winchester, so you and my brother can make your escape. I really don't think it would be wise do you? Anyway you and Castiel will have plenty of time to talk while we wait for Sam to come and rescue you…Well you will when Castiel wakes up." He said as Cas flew through the air like a rag doll, hitting every wall with the force of a wrecking ball until he finally he landed on the floor with a bone crushing thump. Dean knew that Cas wouldn't be out long, you couldn't keep a good angel down but he didn't even have time to move towards the angel before they were zapped into another room and unceremoniously dropped to the floor. As soon as Dean got over the initial impact that had taken his breath away, he raced to his angel's side.

"I am sorry it had to come to this brother, but I really should have known." Michael said as he poured holy oil in a circle around the angel and hunter ant set it alight.

XxXxXxXxX

"They should have been here by now." Sam said as looked out the small run down houses front window for what must have been the millionth time in the last ten minutes.

"Just give them a little longer Sam I am sure they will be here soon." Castiel said even though he didn't believe it himself. They had left the others behind at the motel over two hours ago. It shouldn't have taken them that long to get here.

"Cas I know my brother, there is no way in hell he would take this long to get here, not when his son is here without him to protect him. Dean just wouldn't Cas there is something wrong." Sam almost shouted at the angel whose mouth was now hanging ajar.

"He knows, how did he find out Sam? Oh god this can't be happening…You know how reckless he gets when he is trying to protect his family. I can't lose him again Sam, I mean Castiel can't lose him." The angel said slumping down on to the old worn brown leather sofa that was in the centre of the room. He couldn't lose Dean not again, ok this wasn't technically his Dean. But it was this Dean he had fallen in love with.

"Cas don't worry, he has one badass angel at his side. And you know as well as I do that he would never let anything happen to Dean, he loves him." Sam said even though he didn't know when the role had reversed. Cas was supposed to be keeping him calm wasn't he?

Cas was sat on the sofa being comforted by Sam when he heard the other him call out to him.

"Don't come here, it's a trap. There are six angels and Michael, protect our son Castiel…Run." And then it was cut short.

"Sam!"

"I heard Cas…What do we do now?" What were they to do now, how the hell should he know? Everything was just so messed up.

"I don't know Sam, we were told not to come that it was a trap. But if we don't and Castiel dies in there, then there will be no me here to help you. And there will be no baby Samuel for you to protect." He said barely holding his tears at bay.

"Cas calm down, there has to be something we can do, someone we can call to help us…Just try and think." And just like that it came to him and he couldn't believe he had been so stupid.

"Raphael please I need you brother." Cas called out to his brother hoping that he and only he would hear his desperate plea's.

XxXxXxXxX

"Cas please wake up, I need you." Dean said softly into his angel's ear hoping none of the other people that were in the room with them heard. "Cas please!" He said gently rubbing his hand up and down the angels back in a way that he hoped would comfort and bring him around soon.

XxXxXxXxX

"How can I help brother?" Castiel heard just as he was about to give up trying to call Raphael. He had never been so happy to see anyone in his very long life, least of all one of his brothers.

"Michael has Dean and Castiel. They told us not to come, but we have to get them out of there. Please Raphael can you help us?"

"I will little brother but we need to plan our attack. Sam have you had time to practice using you powers?" He asked the younger Winchester.

"No all I can do is use my powers to call another angel and I zapped Dean and baby Sam to another motel, but I guess that is it." He said looking slightly disheartened.

"But you can fight, you know how to use a sword…And if I tell you, you can grab Dean and get him out of there fast?"

"Yeah I can do that." Sam said to the other angel.

"Well that's all I need you to do. Now Cas we just need to find someone who will guard your son with his life." There was only one man Cas and Sam could think of that would die to protect a Winchester, Bobby.

"Castiel you need to go and get Bobby and bring him back here, because I am not sure how he would react to me just turning up on his doorstep." Well that wasn't entirely true, Bobby would do all the usual tests on him…And they didn't have the time for that if they were going to save Dean and Cas. Explaining things would take enough time.

XxXxXxXxX

Bobby was Sat at his desk cleaning a gun when a very stressed and disheveled looking angel appeared in his house.

"Bobby you must come with me now, Dean is in danger!" Cas shouted at the older hunter.

"Well hello to you to Castiel" Bobby said to the angel before laying the weapon on the table. "Just what has that idiot boy gotten himself into this time?"

"Bobby we don't have time." Cas said as he took a hold of bobby and zapped them back to the house.

XxXxXxXxX

Sam was waiting nervously for Cas to return with Bobby. What would he do when he saw him? He didn't know and it worried him, because he was sure that one day he and Dean would cause the older hunter to have a heart attack. And it wasn't just Sam that the Bobby had to Deal with it was an angel from the future, a small baby that just happened to be the future angel and Deans son and a former enemy archangel that was now helping them….When this was all over he and Dean owed the old man a very large and expensive bottle of whiskey.

"What the hell did you do that for you damn fool angel." Sam heard Bobby yell as they arrived in the living room.

"Bobby we do not have much time, and we have a lot to tell you. Now please try and stay calm while we do.

"Stay calm, you are lucky I ain't used that god damn angel sword I know you have got stashed in your damn trench coat on you. Now what the hell is going on here, and who is we?" Taking a deep breath Sam walked to the living room door.

"Hey Bobby" Sam said stepping through the door with Raphael close behind.

"Sam? And who the hell is that hiding behind your overly large ass?"

"It is me Bobby I swear and this is the archangel Raphael. I promise you, you can run any test on me you want later and I won't complain…But now we need to get to Dean he is in trouble Bobby, Michael has him and Castiel."

"Have you lost your mind boy? Castiel is here, it was him that came to kidnap my ass." They so did not have time for this, and now Bobby's yelling had woken the baby.

"I know Castiel is here Bobby, but he is not our Cas. He is from the future, he came to Dean and I for help. He needed us to help him protect his son…Dean's son, from Michael and his army. I know this is a lot to take in but we need you to help us or Dean, Cas and baby Samuel will die." Bobby looked shocked and Sam didn't dare think to hard about which one of the things he had told the older man had made him look like that.

"So spill it boy, what so you need me to do?" Bobby said quickly overcoming his shock, well most of it anyway.

"We need you look after Baby Sam while we go to get Dean. I know it is a lot to ask Bobby but Dean would never trust anyone else to take care of his boy and neither would Cas or me." Sam said as he turned to look at the angel that was carrying the baby into the room.

"Well let me take a look at him, and then you guys can get the hell out of here and rescue that damn fool boy and his angel." Cas walked over to the older hunter and stopped to hand him to Bobby.

"Samuel, meet your grandpa Bobby." He said as he gently laid him in the older hunter's arms.

"He is a fine strapping boy, and he sure looks a lot like you and Dean, Cas. He will be safe with me I can promise you that…Now don't you think you should all haul ass save those boys." As Bobby said it Sam could see the reason why he wanted rid of them so fast as he saw Bobby's eyes mist over.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Come on Cas, time to wake up sleeping beauty." Dean said giving the angel that had still hadn't moved a gentle shake.

"Yes Castiel, you mustn't keep your hairless ape waiting." Michael said as he walked over to the ring of holy fire.

"Go to hell Michael!"

"Been there and done that." The angel said with a smirk that Dean wanted to smash right off his vessels face.

"Dean?" Cas said as he started to move around slowly.

"I'm here Cas." He said slowly lifting the angel's head off the floor so he was laying against him.

"Aw isn't that sweet."

"Go fuck yourself Michael." Dean said barely stopping himself from running through the fire and ripping the angel a new one.

"Whatever Winchester, you're boring me now." Michael said walking away leaving Dean and Cas alone.

"Are you ok Cas?"

"I am fine Dean, do not worry about me." Cas said in a tone that was almost defeated and he still sounded a little angry. What made it worse was that he knew some of that anger was not aimed at Michael but at him. And he had to make it right.

"Cas you know me, I have never been one for chick flick moments or apologizing. But I am sorry for being so selfish, I never think about how you're feeling and I should." He was stopped by the angel turning to look at him with his beautiful blue eyes that were like the purest sapphires to ever grace god's green earth.

"Dean you do not need to apologize."

"Yeah I do Cas, I'm such a dick and I don't know why you put up with me. But I want you to know something in case we don't get out of this one. No matter what happens to us now I want you to know that I wanted that future with you. I wanted to be with you Cas and I wanted our son. And I would never have left you I promise, not like he did. I would have fought to keep you both safe or died trying." He said as he learned over slowly and pressed a gentle kiss to his angel's lips for the first and probably the last time.

"I love you Cas" he said as he pulled away slowly.

"And I love you to Dean." Cas said with the first genuine smile Dean had seen him give since he had become a full angel again. And he was so caught up in that smile and his angel's eyes that he didn't hear someone sneak up to the ring of holy fire.

"Touching guys, but how would you like to get the hell out of here?"

TBC

XxXxXxXxXx

Well that was a longer chapter, and it may have been a struggle but I enjoyed writing it for the first time in a long time. I hope you all enjoy reading it to.


	13. Chapter 13

Sweet Child of Mine Chapter 13

Sorry for the very long wait for an update, I hope you guys are still with me. In this chappy there will be a glimpse into battle and a surprise visitor whom you may find a little OOC but bear with me.

Disclaimer : I don't own, I wish I did.

* * *

"Touching guys, but how would you like to get the hell out of here?"

"Sam I thought I told you to stay away" Cas said as he reluctantly removed himself from Dean's warm embrace, and sat up.

"I know you did, but I didn't come alone. We need to get you out of here now." Sam told Cas and Dean as he started to put out the flames out, with the water he had cleverly thought to bring with him.

"Sam, Cas is right… You shouldn't have come here." Dean said as Sam put out the last of the flames that surrounded them, and all hell broke loose around them.

"I told you Dean, I had helped…Now we need to get you out of here, and Cas needs to go and help the other's." Sam said, while taking hold of Dean's arm tightly. Knowing that his brother would fight him given the chance, but he didn't give him the chance. As he zapped them out of the room faster than his brother could react.

* * *

"Sam, what the hell?" Dean shouted as they appeared in the shabby living room of their dilapidated hideaway.

"Dean, I was just doing what I was told to do. You needed to get out of there" Sam said, trying to calm down his extremely pissed off older brother.

"And since when have you ever done anything you were told to do? They need us Sam… We should be there helping them, not running away and hiding." Dean yelled at the younger Winchester, barely holding his temper in check.

"Dean they are safer without us there. I know you don't want to hear it, but we would only slow them down and get one of them hurt or worse. I did the right thing, Cas would be vulnerable with you there Dean, both of them would be… You know they would both give their lives for you."

Dean knew that Sam was right, he would slow the angels down…But it didn't change the fact that Dean felt that he had abandoned them.

"Dean…Little Sam needs at least one of his parents with him, he needs you here to keep him safe." Sam said, guilty that he had to resort to using emotional blackmail on his older brother. But he needed to keep Dean safe at all costs.

"I guess you're right Sammy." Dean said reluctantly as he walked off in search of his son.

* * *

The fight wasn't going well, Cas knew it, they all knew it. He also knew that the time was coming to retreat and regroup, and it better come soon or they were all as good as dead. Michael's army was greater than any of them had anticipated. And to make matters worse the future angel was getting weaker and weaker with every enemy angel he faced.

"Castiel, how are you brother?" Raphael asked Cas as he saw the future angel beginning to slow down in battle.

He knew the angel wouldn't be able to keep fighting for much longer. And he was trying his best to intercept as many enemy angels as he could, before they could reach his fallen brother. Even as he did he could see the other Castiel fighting as hard as he could to keep the angels away from the much weaker version of himself. But as hard as they fought, and no matter how many angels they smote, more kept coming. It seemed as if all the angels that took the place of their fallen brothers and sisters, went straight for the weaker angel.

"I am fine brother." Cas finally managed to call out as he plunged his blade through another of angel's heart, watching as the light of his grace exploded out of him.

Castiel was just recovering from that small battle as another angel lunged at him, but he didn't even get close to brandishing his own sword at the angel, before a blade plunged deeply in his side, and he fell to the ground bleeding heavily at a smirking Michaels feet.

"Raphael, I believe our fight is over…Give me the abominations, and I will allow this pitiful excuse of an angel live. If not…" Michael said pulling his blood soaked blade from Castiel's side and raising it again so it rested over the fallen angel's heart.

"Michael you do not need to do this. Castiel has done no wrong" Raphael said taking a slow step towards his brother. "It is our father's will for him to be with the hunter. Our father wishes for the child to be born." He said as he took another step closer to the angry archangel and his fallen brother.

Michael looked down at the angel at his feet in disgust. There was no way in hell his father wanted this pitiful excuse to breed with a human, let alone one like Dean Winchester. Even if their father was still around, and these were his wishes. There was no way Michael would ever be able to let it happen.

"Raphael, our father wishes nothing from us anymore…Our father is gone, and the sooner you all realize that, the sooner the war will be over and we can all go back home." He spat bitterly at him, hoping to appeal to his brother sanity and get him on the right side of this battle, before he had to kill him to.

Castiel stood watching as his brother's fought a war of words between themselves. He could see the injured angel still knelt on the floor between Michael and Raphael. He was bleeding heavily and Castiel could see the faintest trace of his grace pulsating between the fingers of the hand he was holding over his wound. The angel was becoming weaker by the minute; he was struggling to keep himself on his knees. And Cas knew that he didn't have any time to waste if he was going to get the other angel out of there alive.

Castiel wondered if he would be able to make it past Michael and to the angel's side without killing them both. But he knew that his brother was faster, and far more capable in battle than he himself was. But he had to do something; the future version of himself was in a huge amount of pain and he couldn't bear to see it.

Castiel looked to Raphael, hoping that he could get the other angels attention. He needed to get Raphael to distract Michael somehow, so that he could make his move.

Raphael seemed to sense that Castiel was trying to get his attention and watched out of the corner of his vessels eye as the other angel gestured to him discreetly what he intended to do, and what he needed the archangel to do….They needed a distraction, and Raphael knew just what to do.

"Michael, don't you dare tell me about our father. He has spoken to me and he is highly disappointed in you…He believes you spent far too long with Lucifer in the cage and that our brother has corrupted you beyond redemption… I believe there is still hope for you brother. You can still redeem yourself Michael, please give up this foolish crusade…and give yourself over to our fathers will…" Michael let out a bitter laugh at his brother's statement.

"What if I don't want redemption?" He spat at Raphael, while Cas waited for his chance to get the injured angel out of the way of his warring brother's.

"Then I must fulfill father's order, and smite you." Raphael said sadly, taking another step closer to Michael, trying to force his way between the injured angel and Michael.

"Then smite away brother, if you can." Michael said as he moved his sword away from Castiel's heart preparing to fight the other archangel.

"Please Michael…don't make me have to do this." Raphael said as he finally took the last few steps around the angel, and getting ready to fight... Giving Cas the opportunity he needed to run to the injured angel's side and zap him away to safety.

* * *

"Bobby…" Dean shouted as he realized that the house was far too quiet.

"Bobby…." He called again, beginning to worry that Michael had found the hideaway, and his son.

Dean 's heart was pounding hard in his chest as he began to run from room to room, on the ground floor of the run down house.

"Sam, where the hell are they?" Dean shouted at his brother. Who had now caught the stressed hunter up in the living room.

Dean was going to have a break down, and Sam knew that he should answer him… But he could feel something in the house, but what was it? It wasn't a threat that he could tell straight away. It was a calm peaceful presence, no there was more than one…That when Sam realized that he could sense the older hunter and the little boys presence in the house.

"Dean they are here, I can feel them" Sam said, surprised that in his brother's time of need he had been able to summon the use of his new powers.

"Where Sam…?" Dean spat at him, as he gestured wildly around at the empty room and he knew Dean was still clearly on edge.

"I don't know, but I know they are here and their safe….I think that they may be sleeping." Sam said with a small smile.

Sam couldn't believe how fast the learning curve had been since Castiel had rescued him from his captors. He could feel himself open up to new powers all the time, and they were just so easy to use…He didn't need any tricks like he had with his demon powers, best of all was that there was no blood involved. Sam was realizing quickly that he liked his new angel powers.

"How do you know that… What if they are hurt Sam?" Dean shouted at him again; panic clearly taking over the older Winchester.

Sam searched again and was surprised by what he could feel and see now. Little Sammy was dreaming and he could see everything from the child's innocent perspective. Sam smiled as he saw Castiel as the little boy saw him, bathed in light like the shining sun…It was the most beautiful thing Sam had ever seen in his life. And he could feel the love, adoration and need the child had for his father. It took the hunter/angels breath away. He could also see and feel the way his brother appeared to his baby son. They had an overwhelming bond, he could sense that the child felt safe and warm as long as he was tucked into his father's strong arms. He felt that as long as Dean was around nothing bad could happen, it was clear to Sam that the little guy adored his brother and Castiel in the purest and simplest way…They where his world and it made Sam so happy that he got to share it with him.

"Sam…." Dean shouted again, punching him hard in the arm and disturbing Sam and breaking his connection with the sleeping baby. "We're meant to be looking for my son, your nephew and you're freaking daydreaming…What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean shouted again for good measure.

"Dean they are fine, they are both asleep upstairs." Sam said smiling at his brother. "He's dreaming about you and Cas, you know…it's just so sweet."

Dean stood looking at his brother in confusion. Who was dreaming about him and Cas…Bobby? That was just sick.

"Who is Sam?" Dean asked with discomfort evident in his voice and written all over his face. It amused Sam to see his brother react like that and at any other time he would have enjoyed screwing with him. But Dean's nerves were already frayed to snapping point.

"Your son…I wish you could see the way he sees you Dean, he just simply adores you and Cas I can't think of another way to put it, even though it is so much more than that. You are both the little guys' world." Sam said with a smile to his brother. He really wished there was a way he could share the memory with him.

"Really…" Dean said smiling back at his brother, before scowling. "Do you really think it's safe to be peeking into my son's dreams?" He asked his brother in all seriousness.

"I don't know, I will have to ask Cas." He said as said angel appeared in the room and began barking orders at them.

"Dean Help me…" Cas shouted at the hunter as he gestured to the injured angel in his arms. Dean instantly running over to him to help him lay the heavily bleeding Cas of the future on the couch as Cas began barking orders at Sam.

"Sam, go and wake Bobby and gather any bandages and medical supplies you can find and bring them back quickly." He said and Sam just nodded and Zapped himself out of the room.

"What the hell, how did this happen Cas?" Dean asked as he took a closer look at the future version of his angel as he lay so helpless and bleeding heavily on the sofa. In all the time Dean had known Cas he had never seen him completely helpless, not even when he was human. But that was what he was looking at now, and it tore his heart apart. If he didn't know any better, he would have said that the angel was about to expire. But that couldn't be the case, no it wouldn't be…Cas would die over his own dead body. With that thought he looked to his own Cas, and saw his own thoughts mirrored in the look he was giving the injured man.

"Dean, when Sam returns with the medical supplies, I need you to leave…It is just not safe for you to be here." His Cas said to him, while holding his hands firmly against the bleeding angels stomach.

"Why, what happened…What the hell is going on?" Dean asked the whole time thinking that he would leave the room only in a wooden box. The angel needed him, both of them did. He would not be like his other self, he would not walk away while his angels needed him…He would stay rooted to this spot, until he knew the angel was going to be ok.

Dean knelt on the floor next to the fallen angel and brushed a hand through his hair and gently down his cheek, as the angel let a strangled cry of pain escape between his lips, as he lent into the hunters comforting touch.

"He's going to make it, right Cas?" Dean asked looking up at the other angel in concern; the sad look the angel gave him told him everything he needed to know.

"I do not know Dean…Michael was very vicious with his blow. Castiel cannot heal as well as he should." The angel said so quietly, that Dean had to strain to hear him.

"But he will heal right? I have seen you get through worse things than this… Heal him Cas…Please." Dean begged the other angel as he felt tears prickle at his eyes. Cas just stood looking at him with the same sad expression, and it made Dean nervous.

"C'mon Cas…. I have seen you heal yourself of wounds that make this one look like a damn paper cut." Dean said gesturing the wound that his Castiel was holding tightly.

"I am not sure Dean. His grace has been pierced by Michael's blade and it is escaping through the wound. It is taking all my power just to hold it in Dean…I am sorry but I think we need to prepare for the worst." Cas told him, sounding the most human he had heard him in a very long time.

"Well you've got to do something. We can't just sit by and let him die….What about our son Cas? He needs him. C'mon you have to know of something, or someone…Please just think" Dean said as he felt the tears he had been trying so hard to hold in, slowly make their way down his face.

"I am doing everything I can; I just do not have the kind of power needed to heal this kind of wound. We need an archangel…Only they have the kind of power needed to heal this sort of wound." Cas said, his emotions getting the better of him now as he mourned the potential loss of the angel and the effect it would have on his son, on Dean…He could already see the pain his hunter was in, as tears washed down his face. He wished he could heal the angel and remove Deans pain, wished he could kiss away every single one of the fat tears that rolled out of his grief stricken eyes.

"Well call for one then dumbass…What the hell are you waiting for? Tell Raphael to get his feathery ass here now to heal him." Dean yelled at him, making the angel finch at the hostility the hunter aimed at him, the same hunter that had kissed him and told him he loved him a little over an hour ago. It hurt him, it really did. And Cas had to fight to keep the hurt that was almost consuming him, off his face.

"Raphael is busy fighting Michael, he gave us the chance to escape." Cas said angry that the hunter did not think that he had tried to call his brother, tried to call other angels that he hoped he could trust. But not one of them had, had the decency to answer his plea.

"Well call another; there must be one that is willing to help us out here." Dean said as he ran his hand through the angel's hair again.

"Archangels are in short supply Dean, or did you forget that…" Cas spit out at the hunter angrily. "Lucifer is in his cage, and he wouldn't have helped us…Gabriel is dead, Michael and Raphael are fighting…And Jophiel and Raguel will not answer my calls…. The best we can hope for Dean, is that I can hold in his grace until the fight is over and Raphael returns." But even as he said it, he knew it not to be the truth. He knew that the battle between his brothers would go on for…only his father would know long, and it would not end until one of them was dead. Even if Raphael beat Michael in the battle, he knew he wouldn't be back in time to save the weakening angel.

Castiel wished Gabriel was still alive, he knew that he would come if he called. Gabriel was also the only other angel that Cas thought would be able to heal the angel. He may have spent much of his time on earth as a trickster, he may have punished those he thought deserved it….But Gabriel was a good angel, he had proved that when he died to save the humans he served. Castiel knew that no matter how hard it was for other angels to understand, Gabriel would have understood his and Dean's relationship and would have excepted it…Grudgingly.

"Gabriel, I wish you were here brother." Cas silently prayed to a brother he was sure would never hear him.

Castiel was pulled from his silent prayer, by the sound of wings rustling. He was glad that Sam was back with the supplies, because he was having trouble curbing the blood loss the angel was suffering, along with the grace he was trying desperately trying to hold in. But he was surprised by the sight and sound of someone he never thought he would see again.

"Hi Cassie…I'm home. Did you miss me?" Gabriel said with his signature smirk. Castiel was glad he was here, and he had missed him if his prayers were anything to go by. But the angel was instantly on edge. Now his only thought was to protect the angel on the sofa, and the oldest Winchester.

"Oh c'mon Cas, if I were here to hurt you or Deano…Don't you think that I would have done it by now." The archangel asked raising an eyebrow at his brother, the way he was stood leaning over the sofa amused him. How on earth did his brother expect to protect anyone like that…Had he forgotten all his training from up in heaven, while hanging out with the Winchester ass-hat?

"I thought you were dead." Cas said while still trying to protect the injured angel and Dean, while trying not let go of the wound on the angels side. He knew that it would disastrous to Dean if he did.

"Oh I was Cas, Lucy really did a number on me. But thanks to your pets being dumb enough to get themselves caught by the God's and my subsequent rescue mission getting me found out and blood bound to Kali for all eternity…I found a little loophole out of death….Simple really. So here I am, still as gorous as ever" He said smiling at his brother, clearly pleased with himself.

"Well it's not as if I haven't missed you like a hole in the head. And I am pleased you escaped death again Gabriel, I am. It's just can we talk later and heal now." Dean said getting agitated at how long the banter had been going on, while Cas slowly slipped away.

"I always knew you cared Deano." Gabriel said with a flirty wink, and a raise of his eyebrow. "But if you want me to help with whatever you have gotten yourselves into this time, Cas needs to stand down. And tell me why the hell he called me." He said looking at his brother's tense stance as he remained hunched over the sofa.

"Cas, he's right, you need to let him help." Dean said quietly to his angel, buut Cas showed no sign of backing down. "Please Cas… you have got to let him help. Don't let him die, just because you can't trust your family." Dean said looking from his angel to the future version lying on the couch.

"I swear Cas I am only here to help you." Gabriel said as he slowly walked up to his brother. When he got close enough to his brother he laid what he hoped would be a reassuring hand on his shoulder, leaving his senses and mind open to his younger brother. Hoping that Cas would see that everything he had said to him was true. But something Gabe did not expect was to be hit hard by all the emotions his brother was feeling. Cas was scared, ashamed, happy and sad, embarrassed and pretty much confused by a feeling that Gabriel knew his brother couldn't name….But Gabriel knew that emotion well…Castiel was as jealous as hell over something.

"Cassie, I will not judge." Gabriel said as he felt his brother's tension lesson at his words. It was then that Gabriel heard someone call out quietly, clearly in a massive amount of pain. That's when he decided he needed to see what, or who else his brother was protecting and he lent over his brothers shoulder to look.

"What the…."

TBC

A/N Well I have found getting back into writing this a little harder, after what the writer's did to Cas. I hope this update is up to standards, please R/R Jaybee


	14. Chapter 14

**Sweet Child of mine Chapter 14**

Disclaimer. I do not own supernatural and none of the characters are my own.

**A/N **I can't believe it has been so long since I last updated this story. I have a million and one excuses but it would be extremely self indulgent for me to list them here. I am sorry to all those that have been kept waiting for an update, and hope that they still read this update and enjoy. R/R thanks Jaybee x

* * *

**Previously...**

"Cassie, I will not judge." Gabriel said as he felt his brother's tension lesson at his words. It was then that Gabriel heard someone call out quietly, clearly in a massive amount of pain. That's when he decided he needed to see what, or who else his brother was protecting and he lent over his brothers shoulder to look.

"What the…."

* * *

**Now...**

Gabriel had been stood leaning over the sofa for a while, mouth wide open in shock. Dean could understand that. He had been shocked the first time he had seen the angels together, hell he had even drawn his weapon on the future angel. So he knew just what the archangel was going through, he just hoped the angel wouldn't smite them all.

"Gabriel, I understand that you are shocked by this fucked up situation and want answers, but we just don't have time to do this now…Or to have an archangel melt down, and smite all our asses. I promise that we will answer all your questions as soon as we can, just please Gabe…Help him." Dean said, almost begging the angel for his help.

Gabriel could see how much the hunter cared for the injured version of Cas, by the way the hunter gently ran his hand through his hair and he could see the comfort it brought his injured brother.

But it wasn't the feelings the hunter and the injured angel felt for each other that had him concerned, it was the emotions he was getting off the perfectly healthy Cas. With every movement of the hunters hand through his brother's hair, Gabriel could feel the small knot of jealousy that this Cas felt grow. It worried him. He didn't want to go through healing the angel, only for his brother to rip him apart the minute he had. He could also feel the guilt Cas felt for the jealous thoughts he was aiming towards the dying Angel, even if he still didn't know what the emotion was that had his stomach twisted up in knots. Gabriel decided he would explain it to the angel later, out of the sight of the hunter and other angel.

Gabe also got the impression from Cas, that he would die or kill for the angel lying on the sofa bleeding, it was just too confusing for Gabe. He had so many questions running through his head right now, like why the hell there was two of his baby brother? But first he had to heal said brother or he would never get his answers. But when he was done he knew they would tell him, if not, then it was a one way trip to Lucifer's cage for the lot of them.

"Fine, I'll help you. But after that we need to have a little chat about what's going on here…If not, you're on your own." Gabriel said as he made his way around the sofa to where Dean was knelt next to his fallen brother.

From where he sat at the hunter's side, Gabriel could see the full extent of the fallen angel's injuries. The wound, as far as he could see, wasn't meant to be fatal. It was more like whoever had done this to Cas had wanted it to hurt, wanted Cas to suffer. But to an Angel in such a weakened state, the gaping hole in his side would be fatal if Gabe didn't do something now. But even with all the powers at the archangel's disposal he was still worried that it wouldn't be enough to save his fallen brother.

"Dean, you need to leave- now." Gabe said to the hunter as placed his hand over the bloody one that his healthy brother held over the wound.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dean said as he ran his fingers down the fallen angel's clammy cheek.

"We don't have time to argue about this Winchester. Do you want him to die, do you want to die? Because that is what will happen if you don't do as I say." Gabe told Dean in frustration.

"Told you Gabe, I'm not going anywhere, he needs me." Dean told the angel stubbornly, taking Castiel's hand in his and kissing it softly, before resting it against his own tear soaked cheek.

"It's not that I'm not glad my brother has someone that _cares _so deeply about him, that they are willing to die alongside him, believe me Deano I am. But I know that Cas would never forgive me if something happened to you, so Dean we have a problem." Gabe said, not hiding the threatening tone he used, they just didn't have time for Dean and him to get into yet another pissing match.

"So what are you going to do about it Gabe? Nothing short of…." Dean began to say before he felt the room swim around him and saw the light of the room he had been sat in turn pitch black.

* * *

"What did you do?" Castiel yelled at his brother, who was now sat on the floor next to the injured angel alone.

"What I had to, what you should have done to protect him Cas. I don't know what has gotten into you, or what is going on here. But the brother that I know would never have let a little thing like human emotions cloud his judgment like you are right now. Do you want this other version of you to die Cas so you can have that piss poor excuse of a human to yourself? If that's what you want, you could at least let me end his suffering mercifully." Gabe yelled back at him. "It's decision time brother." He said as he moved his hand to rest next to Castiel's, slowly pushing his little brothers away from the wound as his own replaced it.

"Please help him." Was all Castiel said, and that was all the encouragement he needed to move Castiel's hand away completely, and fully gain access to the still bleeding wound in the angels side.

The minute his hand was free from holding in the future angel's grace, Cas sagged against the back of the sofa. Never had he felt so exhausted, it took the last of his remaining strength to walk slowly around the sofa and sit next to his brother and his still bleeding double.

"Gabriel, why is he still bleeding?" Cas asked his brother who had his eyes closed in concentration. "He isn't healing at all…Why isn't he healing? He can't die, we need him, Sam, needs him. Please do something. I'm sorry I had all those bad thoughts; I didn't mean a single one of them. I don't want him to die…Please brother, help him." Castiel begged his brother as he felt his eyes begin to prickle and the first tear he had ever felt the need to shed, made its way slowly down his face.

"I'm trying" Gabriel said opening his eyes and looking at his distraught brother. "He is healing" He reassured his brother. "It's just taking longer than it normally does." Gabriel said once again trying to reassure his baby brother and stop the tears that were running unchecked down his face. But Gabriel was beginning to worry that rather than healing the angel laid on the sofa he was just prolonging the angel's pain and everyone else's misery.

"Hang in there little brother, Gabe's gonna have you fixed up in no time and back to being a pain in my ass." Gabe said brushing the hair out of his brother's eyes with the hand that wasn't holding in his grace, before bringing it to join his other over the slowly healing wound and doubling his attempts at healing him.

Gabe could feel his grace flowing into his brother and he could feel the other angel begin to relax as his pain lessened with each passing moment. But even with all the healing grace he had already given him, Gabe knew he had barely scratched the surface of his brother's injuries and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up. He was weakening; even archangels didn't have infinite power. He needed help and he needed it now. Castiel was too weak still from holding in his doubles grace and protecting that pitiful human from it and he had no idea who he could trust enough and ask for help. He just hoped he could keep it up long enough, heal him enough to buy him and Cas some time to come up with another plan.

"We need help Cas… I can't keep this up for much longer." Gabriel cried out in a voice that was filled with pain.

"There isn't anyone to help us, Raphael is fighting Michael and none of the other angels will answer my calls for help. There's Sam, but he doesn't know how his powers all work." Castiel said while calling for Sam who should have been back by now.

* * *

Sam had to send Bobby in search of bandages for the bleeding angel because the minute he had been sent off to bring them his nephew had begun to cry inconsolably. Sam had tried everything as Bobby started to tear the upstairs of the house apart looking for anything that they could use to stop bleeding, to get Samuel to stop his heart wrenching sobs. But nothing worked, and now he was being called.

"Hush Sammy, there's a good boy." Sam said as he lay the still screaming child back in his make shift crib, only to turn to leave and find that the tiny infant was somehow once again nestled in his arms. No matter how many times Sam placed the baby in the crib and tried to walk away, his nephew would not stay put.

"Seems to me that the kid knows something's up with his Daddy." Bobby said as he walked into the room carrying a bundle of semi clean looking sheets. "he kind of reminds me of you and Dean. You two always knew when your daddy was in trouble or hurt." He said as he took the sobbing child from Sam. "I got him, you take these downstairs." Bobby said handing the sheets over to Sam and indicating that he should zap himself to Dean and the Castiel's and he was just about to do just that when he felt the Baby once again in his arms, only now Bobby was along for the ride. Bobby wasn't in Sam's arms, thank god. But he was also still cradling the child awkwardly.

"Looks like we're all going." Sam said as he concentrated on where he needed to be.

"Sorry it took me so long, Sammy wouldn't let me leave." Sam said after he entered the room. It took Sam a moment to process just what he was seeing. Castiel looked like he had been to hell and back, while the other Castiel's lay still bleeding a small amount out of the gash in his side. But it wasn't this that shocked him; no it was seeing a very alive and perspiring Gabriel who was grimacing in pain as he tried to heal his fallen brother.

"A Winchester, Cas seriously is that all the help you can offer me? I need another angel, not a human that I have to protect. There is still a very good chance that his grace could burst out, he could kill him. What on earth are you thinking brother?" Gabriel ranted at Cas as Sam came closer to the sofa and began to inspect the fallen angel.

"Sam is an angel Gabriel, he can help you. He just needs you to tell him what to do." Castiel told him.

Sam Winchester, an angel? That couldn't be. Their father had decided after Castiel had been created that there would never be any other angels made. But as Gabe reached out with his powers he could feel the grace in Sam and he knew what Cas had said was true. But Gabriel could see that his father had gone back on his word, the Winchester boy was all the evidence he needed.

"Come here Sam and rest your hand over mine and focus on the wound. Imagine your grace flowing out from your centre and flowing down through your fingers. See it filling the wound and healing it, feel your grace entwine with mine, feel them become one as we try and connect that with Castiel's own grace." Gabriel instructed the hunter/angel.

* * *

Sam was strong. Gabe felt it the minute his grace touched his own, but he wasn't a pure bred angel and that became obvious after only a few minutes. Sam's batteries were already starting to run down, whether this was because he wasn't a pure bred angel, or that he was just new to his powers, it really didn't really seem to matter. Gabriel knew that he and Sam would not be able to hold on much longer and the constant wailing of a baby that Gabriel had never seen before, was not helping his concentration.

"Could somebody shut that kid up?" Gabe yelled when he could no longer take the noise.

"Give him to me." A weak voice said quietly.

"I don't think that's a good idea Cas." Sam said as he looked down at the pained look on the angels face.

"Please, give him to me. I need to comfort him." Cas said as he held his arms out to Bobby for the child. Bobby bent to place the baby in his arms knowing that the angel needed to hold his son, that he too was in need of the comfort of knowing that he got to hold his son one last time.

"Thank you Bobby." Castiel said as he held his son close to him. "It's ok Samuel, daddy's here." He whispered as he kissed the little boys cheek.

Gabriel thought he had gone deaf because the minute the child had been put in the angels arms, his tears had stopped. He wished he was deaf when he heard his brother tell the now quiet child that he was ok, because his daddy was here. Castiel was a daddy, shit that meant that he was now an uncle.

"It's ok Samuel, uncle Gabe and Uncle Sam are going to make Daddy all better." Gabriel heard his brother choke out between his tears. It was clear that even Cas didn't think that they could help him and that this was him saying goodbye to his child. Gabe couldn't, no wouldn't allow this.

"That's right isn't it Sammy? We just need to try a little harder, because no nephew of ours is growing up without his father." Gabe said as he once again focused all his power on healing his brother.

Gabe could feel Sam pushing his grace into Cas with every ounce of strength he had just as he was doing, but they were failing miserably. Then he felt it. It was amazing, this power was the purest thing Gabe had ever had the pleasure to be around. He could feel it pulsing through his brother, healing as it went. Was Raphael back, had he talked Michael into changing sides? Gabe didn't think so, he knew his brothers and how their powers felt when they used them together. This was someone new, someone with an immense amount of power and the purest heart.

"Sweet Jesus." Gabe heard Bobby say from somewhere nearby and that's when Gabe decided it was time to take a look at the newcomer.

All Gabe could see at first was a bright blue light that filled the room, but once his eyes adjusted he could see that the light was flowing out of Baby Sam. The child was using him and Sam to heal his brother, and Gabe couldn't be prouder. His nephew was a genius.

"That's it little man, lets heal Daddy." Gabe cooed to the baby. "Who's a clever boy helping uncle Gabe and uncle Sam." He said again, hoping his encouragement would help his nephew and hoping against all hope that Castiel had called Sam 'uncle' as just a turn of endearment and not that the other Winchester ass-hat had knocked up his baby brother. His hopes were dashed when baby Sam's mind connected with his and he saw that his nephew wanted Dean here, that he felt nothing bad could happen with his father around.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me…" Gabe said before disappearing from the room, only to return seconds later with an extremely pissed off Dean.

"There, No harm done Sammy." Gabriel said pushing Dean towards his son.

"No harm done? You sent me to freaking hell. I'll give you no harm done. Cas, sword now." Dean yelled.

"You're lucky I'm not sending you back down there after what you did to my brother." Gabe yelled back.

"What I did to your brother. I haven't done anything to your brother other than be there for him when he needed me… unlike his so called family." Dean spat back.

"You call knocking him up and leaving him vulnerable, being there for him? My brother could have died, no, he would have died if it hadn't been for the baby." Gabriel shouted, but his voice didn't hold the anger it had only seconds ago.

"Ok Gabe lets get a couple of things straight here. Number one, technically I haven't done anything to Cas yet, so I am not to blame and number two if he would have died without our son, what's your freaking problem?" Dean shouted at Gabe again, he was still mighty pissed at the angel. How dare he judge what he and Cas have?

"You don't get it do you Winchester, has my brother never taught you even the basics of our kind? If Cas hadn't got knocked up he would still have had all his grace and would have been able to fight who ever the hell he wanted and still heal himself. Even having a child Cas would have been up and back at full strength within a few months, but no you had to go and send him out on one of your stupid crusades."Gabe yelled again and Dean was sure he heard some of the angels true voice escape along with his anger.

"Please stop shouting, you are upsetting my son." They heard the now completely healed Castiel say from the sofa as he struggled to sit up. "Gabriel, this Dean did not 'knock me up' as you so eloquently put it, nor did he send me out on one of his 'crusades'. I am from the future and Samuel is mine and Dean's son, but the Dean I knew and loved is…" Cas broke off for a moment to choke back the sob that threatened to escape his raw throat. "My Dean Is back there and I came here looking for help. Who else would I go to? Not my family because most of them want me dead. Not you because as far as I knew you were dead. Dean, Sam, Bobby and Samuel are all the family I have." Castiel said with a sigh. "Oh and the other Cas." He said alarmed that he had almost forgotten the other angel that had risked his life to save him.

"Castiel, I was bound to Kali and trying to keep my ass off heavens radar. But I would have come to you anytime you called brother and I am here now." Gabriel said, trying to show his brother that he wasn't alone. "I'm here to help and I'm not going anywhere until I know that my brothers and nephew are safe. Heck I will even look out for Deano and the Sasquatch, if that's what you want me to do. We're family Cas and family sticks together." He said, showing a side of himself that Cas hadn't seen in a long time, even Dean believed what he said and found that although he still hated the angel with a passion, he now had a little more respect for him.

"Ok brother, I believe you. But if you ever let me down again, or decide to betray me, know for certain that I will never forgive you." Cas said after a few minutes.

"I won't Cas, I promise. Hell I will even try to be nicer to Deano. I could even give him lessons on being a father to a half angel half human child. I was good at that, it was about the only thing I was good at." Gabriel said, his voice breaking in an as of now, unknown sadness.

"Excellent that's another angel for team free will. Now how about we all try and get a little rest before Raphael gets back or another angel attacks." Sam said as he made his was at human speed over to the other couch and lay down. "Gabe and I will take first watch, Castiel and the baby will stay here with us, because it is too soon for him to be moved. Dean you and Cas take the first bedroom upstairs because you are on next shift and Bobby you take the room you took a nap in earlier and you can take the morning shift with future boy. I suggest you enjoy this down time because god knows when we will get it again." Sam said as he stifled a yawn and sent them all on there way.

TBC…. I know that's a crappy place to end it, but it's getting late and my lazy ass brain needs a break. As always please R/R and don't be to mad with me over the extremely long hiatus this story has been on. x


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sweet Child of mine Chapter 15**_

_**I know it has been far too long since my last update, university has been kicking my ass and had all but killed every creative bone in my body. I now have some time off and I hope to be able to finish this story or at least move it along a little. I hope people are still with me and I apologise again. Please leave a review after reading even if its only to tell me how neglectful i have been, Thanks Jaybee x**_

_**WARNING: CHAPTER RATING HAS BEEN CHANGED TO 'M' DUE TO MILD SEXUAL REFERENCES. Sorry i am still unsure of the rating system on here even after all this time (DuHHHH) Any way do not read if you don't like that kind of thing. Now on with the story.**_

Silence filled the now darkened house, Gabe hated silence. It seemed so unnatural to the angel, he found it hard to be quiet for a minute let alone all night. It was boring and nothing drove the angel mad more than having nothing to do to keep his hyperactive brain active.

'Sam?' Gabe whispered into the darkness, only to be greeted by an outrageously loud snore.

Gabe couldn't believe how easy everyone had found it to sleep, especially with the threat that Michael could turn up at any minute and smite them all. Even Cas and the baby were sleeping peacefully on the sofa as if they didn't have a care in the world. What he wouldn't give for someone to talk to right now, especially after everything he had seen tonight.

What the hell had happened since he had been gone and he still deserved an explanation as to why he now had two baby brothers? But nope it didn't look like he was going to get to the bottom of that little mystery tonight, not with everyone fast asleep.

'Urrrrrrg,' Gabriel groaned in frustration as he got up out of the uncomfortable armchair he had been sitting in and walked over to the window. What he wouldn't give to have a sparring match with the Winchester Ass-hat or even to have Michael attack them, anything to stave off his all consuming boredom.

Gabriel sighed again quietly. He could hear Dean snoring quietly upstairs and he knew that his little brother would be sat right by the hunters making sure that nothing happened to him during his slumber and that annoyed him. What on earth did the hunter have that was so special that kept his brother hanging around like a lost little puppy?

'Cas?' Gabe called telepathically.

'Yes Gabriel,' he heard his brother say a few seconds later.

'I think we need to have a little talk,' he said.

'I cannot leave Dean,' was Castiel's response, after that he heard nothing else from him. After five more minutes of mind numbing boredom, Gabe decided he needed to entertain himself and after a few minutes of thought he decided there was no better way of doing that than messing with the plague of his existence, Dean Winchester.

Dean was afraid. How had such an amazing dream turned into such a nightmare? One minute he and his angels were at the park with little Sammy and the next he was… Oh god he didn't even want to think about it, let alone see it again. He thought as he held his hands against his tightly closed eyes.

It was right around now Dean wished he had been born with two pairs of hands. At least then he would have had one pair for his eyes and the other pair to block out the sickening sounds that were coming from all around him.

'Hey beautiful don't just sit there, join us?' Dean heard someone say from somewhere far too close to him.

'I think I'll pass on that, but thanks for the offer,' he said, as he felt a hand slowly making its way up his thigh, making his skin crawl in its wake.

'Don't be so quick to say no, big boy. I know how to do things that'll blow your mind and your load,' the gruff voice said as the hand slid further up his leg, dangerously close to crotch.

'I'm sure you do, but I'm married,' Dean said as he tried to wriggle away from the offending hand without having to remove his hands from his eyes.

'Ah, but what the little wife doesn't know won't hurt her,' the voice said so close now that Dean could feel hot breath ghosting across his exposed abdomen.

Dean could feel his panic getting the better of him and he had to fight the urge to scream for Cas like a little girl. He tried to control his labored breathing while still trying to move as far as possible away from the hand that was now only millimeters away from where little Dean was slumbering.

'I'd know.' Dean said as the hand reached no man's land and gently began to caress his flaccid member making him remove his hands from his eyes to slap it away. 'I said no,' he said firmly to the man that was knelt on the floor at his feet.

'Ah, your mouth might be saying no but your body is saying something else entirely,' the man said looking at the bulge that was forming in Deans jeans.

Dean was losing his temper now. How dare his own body betray him like this? He didn't like men, well except Cas. Yet here he was being violated by some strange guy in a dirty hotel room that reeked of sex, surrounded by other men all having sex

. He felt sick, the whole idea of sleeping with another guy made his flesh crawl. Yet every time he looked at Cas lately all he could think about was touching him. Hands fiddling with the buckle of his belt made Dean snap out of his thoughts quickly. Oh god how was he going to get out of this without breaking the guys face?

'Look pal, I said no and I mean it. I love Castiel and I would never betray him, so if you don't take your hands of me I'll break every last one of your fingers. Have you got that?' Dean shouted, glaring down at the man who instantly removed his hands and backed away quickly. It was then that Dean heard someone clapping behind him.

'Wow Deano, it took you long enough. I was starting to worry I was going to have to watch that guy make you his bitch,' he heard Gabriel say through his laughter.

'Funny Gabriel, mess with a guy while he's sleeping,' Dean spat at him.

'I thought so, it's not my best work but it was amusing for five minutes,' Gabe said with a chuckle.

'I'm sure Cas will find it amusing when I tell him, what do you think?' Dean said to the angel with a sadistic smile.

Dean knew exactly how the other angel would react to the news that Gabe had been messing with him in his sleep. Sure Cas may not be as strong as the archangel, but Dean was sure he would make the angel pay one way or another. Mind you if you combined both Castiel's Dean was sure they would be able to do some major damage to the arrogant little angel.

'Running to Castiel, isn't that a little immature even for you Deano?' Gabe said shaking his head. 'And just what do you think Cassie is going to do about it?' He said smirking.

'What do you think he will do about it Gabe? I guess he could kick your ass,' Dean said before shaking his head. 'No, I guess you might have him beat there…hmm.. Maybe, just maybe, you might have a little more trouble with two of him?' he said with a shrug, 'no maybe not, Cas is still recovering from a life threatening injury…Hmmm... I know, maybe Cas will follow through with his threat and cut you out of his life completely, How about that?' He asked again, chuckling at the look of horror on the archangel's face.

'Cas wouldn't do that,' Gabe said after a minute.

'What makes you so sure about that?' Dean said smirking again at the pissed angel.

'We're family,' Gabe replied shortly.

'And..?' Dean said making a carry on gesture with his hand, his smile growing wider by the second.

'And I'm his bro Dean, what are you to him?' Gabe said, starting to lose his temper with the human.

'I'm the man he loves and the father of his child. I'm his family now Gabe, do you really want to make him have to choose between us? If he did I'm sure it wouldn't turn out very well for you,' Dean said and despite the doubts Dean had about how present Cas would react in the circumstances, his smile never faltered and it was infuriating the angel.

'You're that sure about the outcome, tell him Dean and we will see who he chooses,' Gabriel said sounding a lot more confident than he felt about who his brother would chose. Sure he had felt his brother's confusion and jealously toward the relationship his future self had with the hunter, would that be enough to sway the decision in his favor? He doubted it, even as the idea occurred to him. Dean was right; there was no way on earth Castiel would choose him over Dean.

'If you're that confident Gabe, let me wake up and tell him all about our fun and games,' Dean said calling the angels bluff.

Gabriel really hadn't thought things through when he had started messing with Dean. He was right, even though Gabe hated to admit it. Dean was Castiel's family now and if Castiel's past actions when it came to his family threatening the Winchester boy were anything to go by, he was screwed.

'What do you want Winchester?' Gabe said in defeat.

'I want you to stay out of my head, I want you to never play any of your dumb ass tricks on me or Sam again and I want you to get it into your thick scull that me and Cas are for keeps, like it or not. So no more big brother tests, I'm not Dumb Gabe. I know that's what this was about tonight, at least in part anyway,' Dean said angrily even though he understood where Gabe was coming from, he would have done the Same if it had been Sammy.

'Fine...,' Gabe hissed.

'I'm not finished,' he said interrupting whatever the angel was going to say next. 'Cas and little Sammy are your family and they are my family and in my book that makes us all one great big happy family Gabe like it or not, and family looks out for each other. I guess what I'm saying is that I am willing to put aside any differences and work together to keep our family safe, if you are?' Dean said almost choking on the words.

'And what happened tonight will be our little secret?' Gabe asked the hunter.

'Jesus, Gabe… I'm not blackmailing you I'm asking you to help protect our family,' he shouted, finally losing his fragile hold on his temper. 'If that is what you really think of me I guess this is all a pointless waste of time? Just get out of my head and leave if you don't want to help us, I won't say anything to Cas,' he said, disappointment evident in his voice.

'I'm in,' he heard the archangel say as he disappeared and then he was sat bolt upright in bed drenched in sweat, a concerned angel by his side.

**Thanks for taking the time to read, don't forget to kick my ass in a review Jaybee x**


End file.
